Sacrifice
by Choupette
Summary: Les pilotes sont tous faits prisonniers et ce, pendant plusieurs mois jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se fasse exécuté.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Sacrifice

**Disclaimer :** G-boys pas à moi.

**Couples :** Il y a du cassage de couples dans l'air, sauf pour un. Lequel ?

_Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendrons le temps de me lire et qui ont lu Fraternité. Un gros merci pour ma Louloute qui a tout corrigé, pour que votre lecture soit plus facile. _

**C****hapitre 1**

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient été capturés en même temps. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir et les pilotes gisaient maintenant sur le sol d'une cellule de l'organisation zodiacale. Aucuns n'avaient été blessés, le piège avait trop bien fonctionné, se défendre n'aurait servit à rien.

A leur grande surprise ils avaient été mis dans la même cellule et ce après avoir été accueilli par le général Treize Kuschrenada.

Chacun était assit, adossé à un mur, se tenant aussi loin que possible les uns des autres. Ils avaient décidé de cesser toute communication entre eux par peur des micros et par la même occasion de cesser tout échange quel qu'il soit. Montrer son attachement aux autres pourrait se révéler être une faiblesse que les ozzis se seraient fait une joie d'exploiter.

Ce détail pouvait paraître insurmontable. Quatre et Trowa ensembles depuis quelques mois, avaient du mal à retenir leurs regards remplis d'amour et de tendresse, mais aussi d'inquiétude et de peur.

Quant à Duo, lui qui ne décompressait qu'en parlant devait s'obliger, se contraindre au silence.

Après quelques jours tous étaient de marbre y comprit Duo et Quatre. L'Arabe avait perdu son éternel sourire, Duo semblait réfléchir.

Apparemment quelques instants de répit leur étaient accordés. On leur avait apporté un repas digne des plus mauvais hôpitaux et il semblait que les soldats leur foutaient la paix pour le moment. Les nuits passaient et avec elles, leur anxiété augmentait. Avec le levé du soleil chacun se mettait à attendre le pire.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Un ordre fut donné à travers la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Un lieutenant entra, son visage impassible ne laissait pas transparaître sa peur. C'est à lui que le général Treize avait ordonné de faire parler les cinq pilotes. Ces hommes qui à eux seuls avaient détruit plus d'une trentaine de bases, sans compter les infiltrations, les virus, les sabotages… De plus ils étaient réputés pour leur _silence._ Certains avaient déjà été faits prisonniers, parfois plus d'un mois, mais jamais ils n'avaient dévoilé ne serait-ce que leur nom, peu de cris sortaient de leur lèvres alors qu'ils étaient torturés.

Le lieutenant Flaherty se demandait comment réussir là où des hommes plus expérimentés avaient échoué. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, du moins s'il ne voulait pas se faire exécuté à leur place. Le général lui avait donné carte blanche du moment qu'ils restaient en vie.

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix il fixait ces _enfants_ qui gardaient un calme impressionnant pour leur age, 17 peut-être 18 ans à peine. Ses yeux aussi dorés que ses cheveux passaient en revue les cinq êtres. Après quelques secondes il désigna Heero.

« - On va commencer avec celui-là. »

Deux soldats attrapèrent Heero, le traînant hors de la cellule. Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufeï ne bougèrent pas. Premièrement ils étaient menottés et deuxièmement il y avait une vingtaine de soldats prêts à faire feu de l'autre côté de la porte. Les pas s'éloignèrent, les pilotes fixaient un point invisible sur le mur, prenant garde de ne pas montrer leur inquiétude, de ne pas croiser le regard des autres.

Une heure passa, peut-être deux, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Heero entra et retourna s'asseoir.

« - A vous. »

Flaherty avait désigné Wufeï, qui se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans que les gardes ne l'y aient contraint.

Lorsque Heero était entré, les autres avaient furtivement jeté un coup d'œil vers lui pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. La Japonais avait essuyé un léger passage à tabac, sans plus. Rien d'insurmontable pour eux, OZ les testait.

Au bout d'un même laps de temps Wufeï revint, puis se fut au tour de Trowa et ensuite de Quatre.

Flaherty entra encore une fois, intérieurement il commençait à désespérer, aucun n'avait paru apeuré ou impressionné, aucun n'avait montré un signe de faiblesse, ne serait-ce qu'une légère anxiété. Ils avaient montré une totale indifférence à la douleur qui leur était imposée. Heureusement ce n'était que le début.

Le lieutenant marchait maintenant le long d'un couloir. Le dernier pilote se tenait derrière lui, sifflotant doucement ce qui le mettait dans une colère folle. Le fait de se faire foutre de sa gueule ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure.

Mais cette fois-ci les choses seraient différentes. Le général allait assister à _l'interrogatoire._

Duo avait attentivement mit en mémoire toutes les informations qu'il avait pu glaner alors que le lieutenant le menait vers ses bourreaux. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce il pu voir deux gros balourds d'environ 2 m de haut pour 130 kg. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, s'il n'y avait pas eut cinq soldats derrière lui, il aurait pu leur faire mordre la poussière en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Les soldats l'attachèrent sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce.

« - Je serais toi j'effacerais ce sourire, avorton.

Excuse-moi ma baleine en sucre, je … »

Duo ne pu finir sa phrase. Le premier coup était partit droit vers son estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Duo garda malgré tout son sourire. Le soldat leva encore son poing mais il suspendit son geste. La porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant ainsi entrer Treize. Ce dernier s'avança et s'appuya au mur qui faisait face au pilote 02.

Comme à leur arrivée dans la base, Duo encra son regard dans celui du général. Duo le défiait silencieusement, tout deux se livrait un duel juste pour l'envie de se battre. Un accord tacite, un respect mutuel étaient les seules règles de ce jeu.

Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir, mais Duo ne cillait pas. Les deux hommes se fixaient, ne voulant admettre leur défaite, ne pouvant s'incliner face à leur adversaire.

Le combat dura plus de trois heures, le général ne bougeant pas, Flaherty n'avait pas osé interrompre les deux brutes.

Soudain Treize ordonna aux soldats de se stopper et de le ramener dans sa cellule. Personne n'avait été vaincu, ni n'avait gagné. Alors que les ozzis détachait le pilote, Treize sortit jetant un dernier regard à Duo, où celui-ci y lu de la tristesse. Il devait rêver et mit cela sur le compte des coups qu'il avait reçu.

Duo fut jeté dans la cellule. Mais contrairement aux autres il ne s'appuya pas au mur, il s'évanouit, couché au milieu de leur chambre attitrée.

Les autres pilotes étaient tous très inquiets, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, pas même un geste envers l'Américain qui avait passé deux fois plus de temps qu'eux aux mains de Brute 1 et Brute 2 sans qu'ils en sachent la raison.

Le lendemain les choses sérieuses commencèrent, ainsi que les tortures. L'un après l'autre, ils étaient emmenés et interrogés. De jour en jour ils s'affaiblissaient mais qu'importe, puisque même au seuil de la mort ils ne parleraient pas. La seule chose importante était de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.

Quatre et Trowa avaient de plus en plus de mal à résister à ce besoin de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Trowa voulait toucher les cheveux soyeux de son amant, Quatre désirait juste revoir les émeraudes remplies de calme et d'amour.

Heero, Wufeï et Duo… rien, ni personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. Heero et Wufeï restaient impassible, Duo était de plus en plus rarement conscient.

En effet quelque soit la violence avec laquelle les ozzis les interrogeaient, il semblait que le natté ait droit à une double dose. Ses passages à tabac étaient plus longs mais aussi plus fréquents. Il passait donc son temps à comater, étendu à plat ventre sur le sol de béton.

Au départ les pilotes s'étaient dits que le blabla de Duo devait vraiment les irriter mais maintenant… Lorsque les soldats venaient le chercher il n'avait parfois pas encore reprit conscience. Le seul contact qu'ils se permettaient alors était de nourrir le natté, lorsque arrivait cette bouillie infâme à laquelle ils avaient droit. Le plus souvent Heero installait Duo contre son torse et mobilisait ces dernières forces pour lui donner ces quelques cuillères qui les empêchaient de mourir trop vite.

Ce traitement dura environ deux mois, peut-être plus ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Les pilotes étaient à bout. Les bleus, les coupures, les brûlures, les fractures, il y a longtemps qu'ils ne les comptaient plus. A quoi bon ?

De toute façon les ozzis avaient beau leur poser des questions ils n'avaient plus la force de crier leur douleur, alors parler tout simplement, cela était trop.

Le jour se leva, une fois de plus. Un rayon de soleil frappa la chevelure de miel coagulée de sang. La porte s'ouvrit, on leur apportait le petit déjeuner, encore cette espèce de bouillie grise, dont le seul but était de les maintenir en vie.

Duo releva la tête, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il réussit à s'asseoir contre le mur pour manger. Son réveil n'était du qu'à une seule chose : cela faisait deux jours de suite que les soldats ne l'avait pas emmener. Après un soupir il s'autorisa enfin à regarder ses amis, les détaillants un par un. Une larme coula sur ses joues.

Il du se concentrer au maximum mais réussit tout de même à se lever. La moindre parcelle de son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. A chaque mouvement, les coupures qui parcouraient sa peau se rouvraient, laissant des dizaines de sillons incarnats s'écouler sur l'épiderme couleur neige.

Le natté s'avança, tel un mort vivant, une jambe traînant par terre, vers la porte et appela le garde d'une voix à peine audible.

« - Dite au général Treize qu'il faut que je lui parle. »

Au grand étonnement de Heero, l'un des deux soldats qui gardaient la porte fila tout de suite et pour la première fois depuis des semaines un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Duo. Les autres le regardèrent soupçonneux. La folie qui se lisait au fond de ses yeux les inquiétait.

« - Faites-moi confiance. Promettez-moi de sortir d'ici un jour. »

Avant qu'aucuns n'aient pu faire un geste la porte s'ouvrit et Duo puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se mouvoir hors de leur cellule, refusant la moindre aide des soldats. Flaherty qui avait tenu à l'« escorter » passa l'un des ses bras autour de la taille de Duo pour qu'il puisse atteindre le bureau de Treize. L'Américain l'avait laissé faire puisque le lieutenant faisait partie de ces rares personnes pour qui il avait du respect.

Un respect que l'on pouvait à coup sûr qualifier de mutuel aux vues de ce qui se lisait dans les yeux du lieutenant. Il avait assisté à tous les interrogatoires et l'Américain l'avait réellement impressionné. Il possédait une force hors du commun. Et puis restait pour lui un petit mystère qu'il ne résoudrait sans doute jamais : la présence de son général à chacune des séances de tortures.

Arrivés devant la porte de Treize, les soldats s'arrêtèrent et Flaherty se mit en retrait.

« - Il tient à vous voir seul. »

Flaherty resta posté devant la double porte, la seule à être sculptée parmi toutes celles de la base, la seule qu'aucun soldat n'avait jamais franchit en dehors du lieutenant.

Duo se retrouva dans un salon richement décoré. Des tapis, des fauteuils de style et des tableaux ornaient une pièce aux tons d'ocres, de jaunes, de rouges. Dans l'un des coins de la pièce se trouvait un bureau, surmonté d'un ordinateur et de paperasse. A l'opposé, un meuble contenant plusieurs télés, ressassant tous les bulletins d'information mondiaux.

Treize était accoudé à un bar, se servant un verre de cognac. Il n'avait même pas fait face au pilote qui peinait à se tenir debout. Nonchalamment il sirotait son verre, comme s'il était seul.

« - Mon général j'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Le ton totalement désinvolte et ironiquement condescendant avait fait retourner l'homme aux yeux bleus. Un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

/-

Un air résigné se peignait sur son visage, un air grave qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'avait jamais aperçu. Ils avaient déjà été emprisonnés, même dans ces moments là Duo était resté optimiste, s'obligeait à les faire rire. Cela les aidait à tenir. Il poussa un soupir, un frisson parcouru son échine.

Il avait été ramené à la cellule, accompagné de Treize.

« - Messieurs puisque aucuns de vous ne semblent vouloir parler, je tiens à vous faire part de l'exécution de l'un d'entre vous. »

Aucuns ne réagit, ils étaient trop choqués pour cela et puis ils commençaient à se poser des questions sur ce qui avait pu se passer entre Duo et Treize. Pourquoi en être venu à cette extrémité ? A laquelle ils s'attendaient certes mais… la nouvelle de sa propre mort est toujours surprenante.

« - Si vous désirez parler cela ne tient qu'à vous, mais sachez que ce jeune homme… »

Il désignait le corps de Duo, qui s'était affalé contre le pan d'un mur.

« - … sera exécuté demain matin à l'aube. »

Sans plus de cérémonie il quitta la cellule. Duo, lui, s'était mit à sourire, l'air calme et serein, comme délesté d'un poids trop lourd.

« - NON ! »

Quatre avait l'air pétrifié. Un regard apaisant se lu dans les yeux améthystes. Duo s'approcha de Quatre, le prit dans ses bras. Il se mit à le bercer lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, les larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux hommes.

Duo avait lui-même organisé son « sacrifice » et Quatre ne l'avait que trop bien comprit. Mais d'après les accords qu'il avait passé avec Treize, il faisait cela pour leur bien. Mourir ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Quitter ses amis lui faisait cent fois plus mal. Mais il le fallait, pour qu'un jour ils puissent s'enfuir et terminer cette guerre, il avait confiance en ses frères.

Il les regarda un par un, il savait qu'ils ne parleraient pas et c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Il observa Quatre et Trowa, son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle. Ces deux-là avaient mit un temps fou à s'avouer leur amour. Pourtant, un après-midi, alors qu'ils revenaient d'une mission, Heero, Wufeï et lui les avaient surprit dans une position plus que spéciale et surtout anti-conformiste sur la table du salon. La mission avait duré moins de temps que prévu. Quatre et Trowa eux, avaient décidés de tester toutes les pièces en leur absence.

Ils s'étaient vite repliés vers leur chambre et avaient évité le salon quelques heures.

« - Tu prendras soin de lui. »

Un léger mouvement de la part de Trowa répondit au murmure sortit des lèvres du natté.

Duo voulu s'approcher de Wufeï mais il du se résoudre à rester sur ce sol dallé. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné.

« - Wu cela vaut aussi pour toi. »

Cette simple phrase fit rougir le chinois de façon qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais encore pu apercevoir. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« - Ne t'inquiète par pour ça Max… Duo. »

Duo faisait ses adieux, tentant une dernière fois d'alléger leur cœur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'Heero, mais pour une fois rien ne sortit de la bouche de l'Américain. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner non pas un sujet, un verbe, un COD ; mais une blague, une pitrerie ou l'une de ces petites phrases qui réussissaient à mettre n'importe quel être normal dans une rage folle.

Heero se leva de lui-même pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et prendre, celui qui fut le premier et meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu, dans ses bras.

« - Je sais. »

Ils s'enlacèrent et restèrent ainsi jusqu'au lendemain matin, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que les ozzis ne l'emmènent.

Par la fenêtre de leur cellule, les pilotes entendirent le peloton se mettre en place. Flaherty se tenait près de la cellule, au cas improbable où l'un d'eux voudrait sauver leur ami. Il savait pertinemment que l'exécution ne serait pas stoppée, qu'il faudrait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'extrême.

Duo, attaché à un poteau dans la cour de la base, regardait l'unique fenêtre de leur cellule, aucuns visages n'y apparaissaient. _Soldats jusqu'au bout._ Savoir que ses amis lui montraient ainsi combien ils le respectaient le rendait heureux. Il lui faisait honneur en quelque sorte. Duo avait enfin trouvé sa famille, il comprenait trop tard qu'il était entrain d'abandonner ses frères. Le regret de ne plus pouvoir les revoir s'empara de son cœur, il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Il avait mûrement réfléchi avant de prendre sa décision et de faire ce marché avec Treize : la vie de ses amis contre la sienne.

Avec cette exécution, leurs interrogatoires allaient cesser, ils seraient considérés comme de simples prisonniers. Ils seraient nourris correctement et soignés. Duo avait réussi à faire comprendre à Treize que rien ne les ferait parler, pas même la mort vers laquelle les séances de tortures les menaient inexorablement. Leur sacrifice ne servirait à rien, le sien serait la preuve et la condition pour les sauver. Duo espérait ainsi qu'un jour ils arrivent à fuir, où qu'ils seraient libérés.

« - En joue ! »

Les soldats se mirent en place. Ils étaient au nombre de dix et leurs fusils étaient braqués sur son corps frêle. Duo fit face comme il se le devait, contractant ses membres décharnés par un trop long jeun et par les multiples supplices, il se redressa, le regard dur et froid fixant un point invisible derrière les soldats. IL ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de s'effondrer, de montrer une quelconque peur. Il était soldat, l'un des meilleurs, il était le pilote du Gundam que l'on appelait le Deathscythe et les ozzis pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre. Une lueur de défis, qui n'échappa pas aux dix bourreaux, brilla dans ses yeux, dernière étincelle de vie.

« - Feu ! »

Un bruit assourdissant remplit la cour durant un millième de seconde, alors que des larmes remplirent des prunelles aux couleurs variées : onyx, turquoise, émeraude, saphir. Autant de joyaux scintillants de plus en plus et à jamais lorsque leur pensées effleureraient le souvenir de leur ami.

Le corps de Duo s'affala lourdement à terre, dans le silence de la base, soulevant quelques nuées de poussières, alors que les larmes de ses frères coulèrent sur leurs joues.

Malgré les précautions qu'ils prenaient depuis des semaines, Trowa s'approcha de Quatre pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'arabe pleurait à chaude larme, ses sanglots étaient les seuls sons que l'on pouvait alors entendre. Wufeï s'agrippa aux barreaux de la fenêtre, tentant par la même occasion de se raccrocher à une autre réalité. Réalité dans laquelle il ne verrait pas le visage de Duo d'où toute douceur s'était échappée, ne laissant que pâleur et… soulagement. Réalité dans laquelle le corps de Duo, tinté de sang, ne disparaîtrait pas, emporté sans ménagement par deux soldats.

Heero n'eut qu'à se renfermer un peu plus sur lui-même. Accroupit dans un coin de la cellule il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il avait perdu son ami. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Duo était mort. Seul un pincement au cœur, s'encra à jamais au creux de son âme pour lui rappeler à quel point l'amitié que l'on pouvait porter à un être était importante, vitale.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, un médecin vint pour panser leur blessure, on leur apporta des vêtements propres et leurs repas devinrent mangeables. S'ils avaient été conscients de tout cela ils en auraient été sans aucun doute surpris mais leurs esprits étaient encore tournés vers l'Américain.

Flaherty leur expliqua alors le marché passé entre Duo et Treize, que désormais ils seraient en « sécurité ». Cette révélation les sortis de leur torpeur. Duo s'était sacrifié pour eux et il n'en leur avait même pas parlé.

Le général Treize Kuschrenada avait donné sa parole à celui dont les ailes étaient noires et alors que le lieutenant leur parlait il tendit à Heero une croix d'argent.

« - Il voulait quelle vous revienne, il vous prie aussi d'accepter toutes ses excuses. »

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous allez vous lancer dans la suite. Toutes les reviews sont acceptées même les critiques… surtout les critiques pour que j'essaie d'améliorer ce que je fais. Si il a des trucs qui vous gênent dans la mise en page, faites moi en part._

_Au fait, désolée pour Duo. Ne me lynchez pas, pitié ! Il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un qui prenne pour les autres. Nyark, nyark, nyark. _


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Choupette

Titre : Sacrifice

Disclaimer : G-Boys pas à moi.

Couples : Je ne vous le dirai pas… Juste un alors, vu que vous le savez déjà : 3x4

_Coucou. J'espère que cette suite ne va pas vous décevoir. En ce qui concerne les reviews anonymes, normalement j'ai corrigé le problème donc tout le monde peut maintenant m'adresser des reviews. Bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 2**

Six mois avaient passé, six mois qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre dans cette cellule. Ils évaluaient toutes leurs possibilités de fuites et le nombre en était faible, pourtant il fallait qu'ils sortent pour lui. Après tout, c'était en quelque sorte sa dernière volonté : qu'ils puissent sortir d'ici. Le problème était qu'Oz avait compris la leçon lorsqu'ils s'étaient échappés les fois précédentes. L'organisation ne les sous-estimait plus et ils étaient sous haute surveillance, ils ne pouvaient rien tenter qui ne soit pas suicidaire. Il avait même parfois fallu que Trowa, Quatre et Wufeï empêche Heero de se lancer dans l'un de ses plan kamikaze qu'il affectionnait tant, allant parfois jusqu'à l'assommer.

Pourtant une chance, un espoir se présenta lorsqu'une nuit ils surprirent une conversation entre leurs gardes.

« - Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! Ça va faire un mois que l'on ne fait rien ! Comme si la guerre était terminée et que l'on ne servait plus à rien. On ne peut même pas leur taper dessus pour passer nos nerfs. Au moins ils auraient une utilité ces morveux.

Calme-toi Jack. Je sais aussi bien que toi, que les mobils ne sortent plus du hangar à part pour les révisions. Figure-toi que cela me démange aussi d'aller casser du preventer ou des rebelles ! On y peut rien, c'est le général qui commande.

Un général qui ne sort plus de ses appartements depuis que sa greluche est là ! En tout cas ça ne doit pas le déranger de rester à la base, il est loin d'être inactif, lui.

De toute manière ça ne va pas durer longtemps, les hommes s'ennuient et s'énervent. S'il ne fait rien j'en connais qui vont ouvrir leur gueule. Surtout que des rumeurs commencent à être tenues pour réelles par certains hommes. D'après que cette nana serait une prisonnière, une pacifiste qui mettrait de fausses idées dans la tête du général. Les hommes n'ont plus confiance en lui car il aurait cessé de penser avec sa tête.

Oui et … »

La discussion s'était arrêtée là, la relève étant arrivée. Mais les pilotes se regardaient, un éclat s'était rallumé dans leurs yeux. Ça sentait la mutinerie.

Treize semblait se relâcher, ce qui n'était pas au goût de ses hommes. Leur adversaire le plus acharné s'était ramolli dans les bras d'une femme. Cela pourrait servir leurs intérêts, mais pour cela il fallait qu'ils se renseignent un peu plus. L'un d'entre eux devait pouvoir avoir une entrevue avec lui histoire de voir ce qui se passait dans la base. Et puis qui sait, si les rumeurs étaient exactes, il serait peut-être même possible de le retourner. Restait aussi une autre solution, faire la causette avec leurs geôliers.

Quatre se tenait devant la porte des quartiers de Treize. Il lui avait suffit de dire qu'il voulait lui parler pour qu'on l'amène aussitôt au général. Alors que Flaherty frappait à la porte, Quatre pouvait entendre des rires au-delà du panneau de bois, l'un des plus cristallin, l'autre plus grave. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les rumeurs allaient bon train, apparemment le Treize s'_amusait_ beaucoup.

« - Une seconde ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un général essoufflé, dont la chemise d'une blancheur immaculée tenait avec peine sur ses épaules, étant entièrement déboutonnée, derrière lui le claquement d'une porte résonna.

« - M. Winner, veuillez entrer, je vous prie. Lieutenant vous pouvez disposer.

Mon général, je tenais d'abord à vous dire qu'un paquet était arrivé et …

Allez me le chercher immédiatement.

Bien mon général. »

Treize désigna alors, tout en se rhabillant, le canapé où le jeune blond prit place. Une senteur de vanille flottait dans la pièce, sans doute le parfum de ce qui se révélerait peut-être une précieuse alliée. Les paroles des deux soldats lui revinrent en mémoire : « pacifiste et prisonnière ».

« - Excusez cette tenue mais…

Ne vous excusez pas, vous êtes chez vous.

C'est vrai. »

Un sourire éclairait littéralement le visage du général.

« - Que puis-je pour vous ? Avez-vous des réclamations ?

En fait nous voudrions être tenus au courant de notre sort, bien que votre _hospitalité_ soit… des plus agréable dirons-nous. Cela va faire sept ou huit mois que nous sommes ici et… six que nous attendons.

Je ne peux vous relâcher, je pense que vous en avez conscience, de plus que vos Gundams n'ont toujours pas étés retrouvés.

Sommes-nous donc prisonniers à vie ?

Le marché que j'ai passé avec D… M. Maxwell me tient de vous protéger, un point c'est tout.

Duo ? Pourquoi alliez-vous utiliser ce prénom ?

Sachez que les raisons qui m'ont fait accepter ce marché ne regardent que moi. Il est vrai que si c'était l'un d'entre vous qui m'avait demandé cette faveur, je ne l'aurais jamais accordée. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui et sa mort m'est toujours inconcevable, tant elle aurait pu être évitée. »

La véracité des propos et la tristesse que Quatre ressentait dans le cœur de Treize le rendirent confus. Il semblait profondément peiné de la mort de Duo. Ses pensées furent interrompues par des coups frappés à la porte.

« - Entrez ! »

Flaherty passa la porte, un paquet dans les bras. Treize réjouit, lui arracha presque des mains pour le porter sur son bureau et l'ouvrir. Quatre ne pouvait voir se qu'il contenait mais, Treize ressemblait alors à un gosse, heureux d'avoir un nouveau jouet. Cet être d'habitude si froid… Tout à coup il sembla revenir à la réalité, remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul.

« - Euh… vous pouvez sortir. Merci. »

La boîte était d'environ 70 centimètres sur 40. Aux vues des dimensions, cela avait tout l'air de ces boîtes contenant les robes des grands couturiers, celles que l'on offrait aux héroïnes des films avant AC. Un nœud rouge l'entourait.

« - J'espère que cela va lui plaire. »

Son regard était dirigé vers la deuxième porte, celle de la chambre. Quatre aurait bien voulu voir cette femme, qui avait réussit à transformer cet homme, réputé dur et sans pitié.

« - À qui donc ?

Ma raison de vivre.

…

Ne me regardez pas comme ça M. Winner, est-ce si extraordinaire que je puisse aimer au point d'en devenir fou ? Après tout vous connaissez ce sentiment aussi bien que moi, il me semble que le pilote 03, M. Barton ne soit pas pour vous déplaire. Ne rougissait pas ainsi ? Au départ je voulais vous mettre dans une cellule séparée de celles de 01 et 05, mais je me suis dit que cela serait trop dangereux, après tout, à vous 5 et même actuellement… alors que vous n'êtes plus que 4, vous êtes encore ce qui a représenté la plus grande menace pour Oz.

Vous savez beaucoup de chose sur nous.

Que voulez-vous, déformation professionnelle. En tout cas laissez moi vous dire que vous serez le bienvenu ici autant de fois que vous le désirerez et que cela vaut aussi pour vos compagnons. Pour le moment je crains de devoir vous renvoyer à vos quartiers. Je voudrais faire… une heureuse. »

En disant cela il désignait le paquet. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Quatre, il avait sondé son cœur et cette femme avait de la chance d'être aimée à ce point.

Deux mois passèrent encore, Quatre allait souvent rendre visite à Treize, qui ne changeait toujours pas de comportement. Ses hommes s'énervaient de plus en plus, des complots se tramaient. Seul le lieutenant Flaherty semblait rester fidèle à son supérieur, c'est grâce à lui qu'aucun soulèvement n'avait encore eu lieu, les hommes ayant un respect inégalable pour cet homme. Parmi les nouvelles rumeurs, beaucoup sous-entendaient que les visites de Quatre n'étaient qu'une preuve de plus que le général les trahissait, qu'il devenait l'un de ces pacifiques qu'ils combattaient avec tant de mal.

Le fait même que les pilotes soient encore en vie représentait un affront aux dirigeant d'Oz. Ils avaient tué beaucoup d'entre eux lors des attaques sur les bases et on les laissait vivre. C'était inacceptable.

Mais bientôt cela changerait, les soldats attendaient des ordres venant de plus haut.

-/-

Les alarmes retentirent dans la base. Tous les soldats couraient dans les couloirs à la recherche des fuyards. Ils avaient posé des bombes d'après le matériel trouvé dans la chambre.

Leur exécution avait été en quelque sorte décidée aussitôt. Les soldats s'apprêtaient à les mener vers la potence après avoir eu l'accord des dirigeants de Romefeller et des généraux Septem et Decim. Treize avait été trop loin, il ne pourrait plus les protéger désormais.

A l'heure actuelle, ils avaient réussis à se cacher dans la base, mais toutes les issues avaient été bloquées et ils ne pouvaient plus sortir.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Wufeï, Quatre, Heero et Trowa cogitaient au fond de leur cellule. Aucun ne comprenait l'agitation dont ils étaient témoins. Même les gardes devant leur porte s'étaient éclipsées pour prendre part aux recherches.

« - Aucune idée. Une attaque apparemment, peut-être un espion découvert. »

Heero qui allait répondre à Wufeï n'en eu pas le temps, une première explosion venant de retentir dans la base.

« - Il faut en profiter ! »

Heero se dirigea vers la porte et commença à s'acharner sur la serrure. Après quelques minutes il du renoncer.

« - Si seulement… il était encore là. »

Duo n'aurait mit que quelques secondes à forcer les rouages. Trowa désigna quant à lui l'un des lits. Le message passa aussitôt. Les quatre pilotes entourèrent leur bélier improvisé.

Ma porte blindée ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il fallait tenter le coup, l'espoir fait vivre. Désespérés, ils commencèrent à comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient jamais sortir seuls.

Une deuxième explosion eut lieu alors que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître la silhouette de Treize. Ce dernier avait abandonné sa redingote bleue, seule sa chemise blanche collée à sa poitrine par la sueur subsistait. Un regard interrogateur se lut dans les yeux des prisonniers.

« - C'est moi qu'ils recherchent ! »

Quelques secondes passèrent, des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Treize entra dans la cellule et referma la porte. Les gardes passèrent sans prêter attention aux prisonniers. Une troisième explosion retentie.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il est arrivé aux oreilles de Septem et Décim que je ne semblait plus trop concerné par notre petite guerre. Ils ont donc ordonné mon arrestation et mon exécution pour trahison. Sentence d'ailleurs justifiée.

Justifiée ?

On a réussi à me convaincre. »

Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, face aux regards médusés des pilotes.

« - C'est elle ?

On ne peut rien vous cacher M. Winner.

Je crois que vous pourrez m'appeler Quatre désormais.

Ça ne va pas Quatre ! Tu ne vas pas lui faire confiance ?

Si Quatre le croit il n'y a pas de raison de se méfier.

De toute façon vous n'avez pas trop le choix et moi non plus. J'ai besoin de vous pour sortir d'ici et c'est réciproque, non ?

Comment on fait ?

J'attends un signal, après on fonce dans la tas, désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de peaufiner les détails.

Moi, ça me va.

Wufeï ?

Oui.

Bien vous êtes prêts. Il faut que nous passions chercher quelqu'un avant.

Où est-elle ?

Elle… doit poser la dernière bombe près du mur d'enceinte ouest. Les premièresexplosions c'était juste pour faire diversion et instaurer un climat de panique. Prêts ? »

Un hochement de tête l'averti que oui. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans le couloir il s'élança.

Il comprit vite pourquoi il avait eut tant de mal à mettre la main sur ces soldats d'exception. Leurs seules compétences, même si elles étaient exceptionnelles ne suffisaient pas, ils se connaissaient, savaient interpréter le moindre signe, la moindre expression de leur coéquipiers. Ils étaient une équipe.

Treize, qui avait redouté le fait de traverser toute la base, fut vite rassuré. Ces soldats obéissaient même à ses ordres. Il connaissait avec exactitude la base et ils avaient tout de suite compris qu'il n'y avait que lui pour les guider. Professionnels, ils savaient analyser toutes les situations et en tirer le meilleur parti, quel qu'il soit.

Un sentiment de respect s'insinua en lui, respect qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais éprouvé avec une telle intensité, excepté pour une personne.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient un sentiment d'inquiétude le gagna, la dernière bombe ne devrait pas tarder à exploser. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il se rappelait encore la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Les soldats avaient raison en ce qui concernait cet ange. Une telle rage se lisait alors dans ses yeux. Une lueur de défi qui l'avait transporté. Avec le temps il avait découvert sa peau si douce, ses cheveux si soyeux. C'était la première personne qui avait réussi à le faire rire depuis longtemps, à lui redonner le goût de la vie.

La quatrième explosion. Tout se passait comme prévu, ils étaient presque arrivés. La déflagration avait créé une brèche à l'intérieur d'une partie du bâtiment, accolé au mur d'enceinte et cela afin d'éviter les sentinelles dans les tours de guet.

Alors qu'ils traversaient un couloir, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Treize ne réagit pas. Une silhouette vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une des chemises blanches du général sortit à toute allure. Les pilotes purent la voir agripper l'une des mains de Treize. Ses cheveux lui arrivant aux genoux flottaient derrière elle. Elle se servait uniquement d'un M16, pour dégommer les quelques soldats qui étaient sur leur passage, malgré les pistolets et autres couteaux qu'elle portait. 1

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la brèche, les soldats trop occupés à éteindre les incendies provoqués par les explosions. Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt qui entourait en partie la base. L'une des sentinelles tira en leur direction jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent sous le couvert des arbres.

Leur course dura encore une heure, ils s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité des bois.

Les pilotes suivaient toujours le couple. Soudain un doute s'encra dans le cœur d'Heero. Il accrocha le regard de Trowa, qui tenait la main de Quatre. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête, quelque chose tiquait.

Heero courut pour se mettre à hauteur de la jeune femme.

« - Treize, une minute ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est finalement pas un piège pour que l'on vous conduise aux Gundams ? »

En disant cela Heero avait attrapé la fine silhouette, lui glissant l'une de ses lames sous la gorge. Tous s'étaient arrêtés.

« - Heero mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Quatre j'ai confiance en ton empathie, mais pas en Treize.

Non ne fais pas ça ! Je vous assure que je vous ai dit la vérité. Jamais je n'ai menti.

Heero, il ne ment pas.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il vive, lâche-le. »

Une expression de surprise se lu sur les visages des pilotes. C'était un homme, impossible, pas avec des cheveux si long, plus long que ceux… de Duo.

« - Quoi ? Il… c'est…

Hee-chan, lâche-moi s'il te plaît. » 2

1 Ne rêvez pas, ce n'est pas celui auquel vous pensez.

2 En rapport avec la note 1… Je vous ai bien eu, je déconnais.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_C'est bizarre mais je crois que les fans de Duo m'en veulent moins maintenant. Cool je ne vais plus recevoir de menaces de mort…lol. Qui veut la suite ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Choupette

Titre : Sacrifice

Disclaimer : G-Boys pas à moi.

Couples : Je ne vous le dirai pas.

_Merci de tout coeur pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre plus personnellement à chacunes ou chacuns. Je vais asseyer de trouver le temps de le faire. _

_Merci. Bonne lecture. Surtout (je sais que je me répéte), n'hésitez pas à faire des critique et à me dire ce qui cloche._

**Chapitre 3**

_Hee-chan, lâche-moi s'il te plaît._

Heero recula de quelques pas. Ce n'était pas possible, il était mort il y a huit mois. Il l'avait vu. Alors que Quatre s'avançait pour prendre son ami dans ses bras, pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel, Trowa le stoppa, un air grave se lisait sur son visage.

Tout à coup Heero envoya son poing dans le visage de Duo. Treize sauta littéralement sur le Japonais le projetant à terre.

« - Ne le touche jamais tu m'entends !

Treize arrête. C'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. »

Treize se releva. Il regarda Duo avant de se rapprocher de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Une main vint effleurer la pommette ensanglantée de l'Américain.

« - Je crois qu'on va devoir s'expliquer.

Oui, Hee-chan. Je… on va tout vous dire.

Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Duo. Heero, lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il sursauta à la vue de l'une de ses mains ensanglantée. Il n'avait pas était blessé, ça il en était sûr. Comme pour répondre à son interrogation muette Duo s'écroula dans les bras de Treize.

« - Duo ! Oh mon Dieu.

L'une des balles m'a juste effleuré. C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une éraflure.

Menteur.

Tu sais bien que je n'oserais jamais…

Duo ? Duo ! Réponds-moi. »

Treize ôta la chemise, dont la blancheur était passée, pour examiner la blessure. Non Duo ne lui avait pas menti, si c'était soigné rapidement il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il s'en remette. Avec sa chemise, il fit de petites bandelettes. Aidé de Quatre il fabriqua un pansement provisoire.

Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Il serra dans ses bras son corps endormi. Les pilotes regardaient ce spectacle, indécis. Cet homme, mesurant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, musclé et imposant, berçait avec douceur, celui de Duo, frêle et léger. Les cheveux châtains les entouraient. Ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans sa tresse. Cette scène paraissait si irréelle, dans le silence de la forêt ils prenaient enfin conscience de la valeur de l'amour, cette même force que chacun avait en son cœur. 1

/-

Duo ouvrit péniblement les yeux. L'obscurité l'entourait. Peu à peu, la lueur du feu s'imposa à son regard. Entouré de chaleur il releva la tête, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Quatre.

« - Quatre, où est-il ?

Avec Trowa et Wufeï, ils sont partis voir dans quel état étaient les Gundams. Cela va faire dix mois qu'ils sont dans cette grotte et puis, il va ramener ce qu'il faut pour te soigner.

Et Heero ?

Partit à la recherche d'un point d'eau. Je crois qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Vous devez me haïr… je n'avais pas le choix. »

Un sanglot secoua Duo. Quatre le serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Avant de partir Treize lui avait confié son amant, une main caressant sa joue, il lui avait jeté un regard avant de se fondre entre les arbres. Malgré la fraîcheur du sous-bois l'Arabe ressentait les frissons et la chaleur qui émanaient du corps de Duo, il se mit à bercer l'Américain, pour l'apaiser. Il fallait éviter qu'il s'énerve ou se fatigue trop, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment c'était du réconfort.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est le cas de personne. Nous sommes trop heureux de te savoir en vie…

De savoir que je vous ai peut-être trahis.

Jamais tu n'aurais fait cela et jamais tu le feras. La famille… notre famille est bien trop importante à tes yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? On a vu… ton exécution. »

Le simple fait de prononcer ce mot le rendait malade et sa gorge se serra instinctivement. Son ami lui avait tellement manqué.

« - Ca va être long.

Je crois que l'on a le temps, à moins que tu veuilles remettre ça à plus tard ?

Non, non, ça ira… »

Duo ne savait par quoi commencer, mais parler à son ami lui avait trop manqué pour qu'il ne le fasse pas maintenant.

« - … Duo ?

Tu te souviens de notre arrivée à la base, lorsque les soldats nous on conduit à notre cellule ?

Oui, Treize se trouvait sur une passerelle, au-dessus de nous.

Une fois enfermés, Wufeï a fait remarquer qu'il avait l'air absent, comme ailleurs.

Hm.

En fait c'est moi qu'il fixait. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais quelque chose est passé entre nous. Il avait l'air tellement triste alors que notre capture signifiait la gloire et la victoire pour Oz. Et moi… Moi à ce moment-là j'étais tellement en colère, de savoir que l'on s'étaient faits prendre, de savoir que vous alliez être torturés. Je le haïssais, c'est ce qu'il a dû lire dans mon regard.

C'était juste pour ça, tous les interrogatoires que tu as du subir ?

Non, c'était… pour me voir. Il était là, à chaque fois que je passais entre leurs mains. À chaque fois il était si amer. Je lisais tant de regret dans son regard, comme s'il répugnait à me faire endurer tous les coups, toutes les humiliations. Mais il y avait une sorte de lien entre nous. Avant que je ne m'évanouisse, on ne se quittait jamais des yeux. Comme si nous combattions silencieusement. C'est là que j'ai commencé à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Il t'aimait donc déjà ? Pourtant il ne t'avait jamais vu ?

Il m'avait vu combattre aux commandes du Deathscythe, il m'avait observé sur les caméras de surveillance des bases que l'on avait visité.

Ma colère, cet air de défi que j'affichais ont peu à peu disparu. J'ai commencé à ressentir du respect pour lui. Cela m'étonnait drôlement d'ailleurs. Peu à peu son regard s'est rempli de tendresse et le mien de résignation. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis surpris à vouloir que les soldats viennent me chercher dans notre cellule. Je voulais le voir. En même temps, tout sentiment de révolte ne s'était pas éteint, je voulais que la torture s'arrête pour toi, pour les autres. Je voulais lui montrer qui nous étions, montrer qu'il avait déjà perdu. J'étais totalement dépassé, entre les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui, ceux que j'avais pour vous, mon orgueil, ma fierté.

Tu n'as jamais su rester tranquille. Tu aimes trop rendre les gens fous furieux.

Ne me fais pas rire Quatre ! Ça fait mal.

Excuse-moi, mais il me semble que de toute façon tu y arrivais très bien tout seul.

Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est très drôle. J'y arrive encore pour ton information. Le rire est inhérent à ma personne.

Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Ce… regain de chiantise, m'a rendu plus arrogant. Et… Hansel et Gretel sont devenus encore plus méchants.

Hansel et Gretel, hein ?

Tu ne trouves pas que cela leur va bien ?

Si, si.

Enfin bref… Une nouvelle lueur est apparue dans ses yeux : du désir. Cela me dégoûtait, au début du moins, mais je me suis dit que je pourrais en tirer parti.

Tu n'aurais pas du, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il…

Il n'a rien fait !

… »

Le ton de Duo avait soudain augmenté, de la colère filtrait dans ses paroles. Il défendait celui qui l'avait fait torturer, s'il avait encore des doutes sur leurs sentiments respectifs, Quatre n'en avait plus aucun sur ceux de Duo.

« - Excuse-moi Quatre, je ne devrais pas m'énerver contre toi. Mais je suis sûr que tu sais ce qu'il éprouve pour moi, comme ce que j'éprouve pour lui.

Je ne le ressens que trop bien et j'en suis tellement heureux pour toi. J'ai encore quelques doutes à cause de ce qu'il est : notre ennemi, ce qu'il était… Je ne sais pas trop encore. Mais il t'aime, ça j'en suis certain je l'avais déjà ressenti avant même de savoir que c'était toi.

Je le sais… c'est aussi fort qu'entre deux autres personnes de ma connaissance.

Ah, oui !

Gnagnagna... J'ai longuement réfléchi à la manière de vous sauver, au pire de vous maintenir en vie et c'est pour ça que j'ai passé un marché avec lui. Je l'ai convaincu de l'inutilité de ces passages à tabac, que la douleur était vaine. Alors je lui ai proposé d'en venir à la dernière extrémité. S'il me faisait exécuter et que vous ne parliez toujours pas, alors il aurait la preuve que rien ne pouvait nous… vous briser.

Tu aurais dû nous en parler. Nous aurions pu trouver une autre solution. Un sacrifice… comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce qu'y penser ?

Sur le moment et même encore maintenant je pense que c'était la meilleure solution.

Mais comment… tu es là, dans mes bras. Wufeï, lui seul, a osé jeter un œil, il a vu ton corps, le peloton. »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« - Lorsque je lui ai parlé de ce plan, Treize est entré dans une colère folle, me disant qu'il n'accepterait jamais ma mort, que je devais vivre à ses côtés. Il m'avoua qu'il préférerait me voir enchaîné, le haïssant, que froid et blanc comme la mort. J'ai alors compris ce qu'il ressentait sans en comprendre les raisons. Cela me terrifiait, c'était si fort, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler.

Cela fait perdre pied.

Oui... et pourtant ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque, cela me révoltait alors. A ce moment-là il me fit un nouveau marché : moi contre vos vies, au travers d'un simulacre. Le peloton était réel, les balles non. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû faire ça, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je vous voyais affaiblis, le silence devenait si pesant… Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. »

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer, Quatre le serra un peu plus fort, le berçant tendrement. Si Duo n'avait pas été là, il y a longtemps qu'ils seraient tous morts et cela avant même leur capture.

« - Tu l'as fait pour nous, tu nous a sauvés et non trahis.

Explique-moi alors pourquoi j'ai vu tant de rancune et d'agressivité lorsque Heero a posé les yeux sur moi ?

Heero a toujours cru que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse, à ta mort il a compris à quel point cela faisait souffrir, à quel point cela pouvait être véridique. Il a perdu un ami, un frère… pour le retrouver dans les bras de son ennemi. Votre amitié était une force dans notre combat, nous sommes tous liés par un sentiment d'amour fraternel, par de l'amour tout court. Comprends-le, il s'est alors découvert une faiblesse, quel affront pour le soldat de pierre !

… Quatre je n'ai cessé de chercher une solution pour vous sortir de là, je te le jure. J'espère qu'Heero me pardonnera, je le considère toujours comme mon meilleur ami. Vous m'avez tant manqué.

Il comprendra bientôt. Tu nous as manqué aussi.

…

Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Je me suis réveillé dans les appartements de Treize. Personne n'était au courant de ma présence. Il m'a lavé, soigné, nourri. Pendant un mois, il s'est occupé de moi sans jamais me toucher… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il avait trop de respect envers moi. Tous ses gestes n'étaient que tendresse et affection. Au début je ne voulais pas lui adresser la parole, puis ma période de mutisme finie, mes craintes estompées, nous avons commencé à parler… logique. Nos discussions débutèrent par nos rôles dans la guerre, le choix de nos camps respectifs, notre vision du futur, de ce qu'était la paix. Chacun donnait son point de vue, ses raisons. Puis nous en sommes venus à notre entrée en guerre et notre passé. Une confiance mutuelle s'est établie.

Pendant un mois encore il m'a prodigué douceur, compassion et compréhension. J'avais parfois le droit de sortir de la chambre, mais jamais du bâtiment car j'étais après tout toujours un pilote de Gundam. Souvent, une fois le couvre-feu tombé, je me glissais dans la salle d'entraînement. Il fallait bien que je me remette à niveau.

Ça explique pourquoi nous, on a l'air de mollassons.

Bande de fainéants... Aïe ! N'oublie pas que je suis blessé.

Il me semblait pourtant que ta tête allait très bien.

Ce n'est pas une raison... En tout cas, j'ai vite découvert qu'il n'était en rien ce que décrivaient les profils psychologiques des professeurs, ni dur, ni insensible, ni froid. Ce n'est pas un être calculateur et dépourvu de pitié. Je me suis vite aperçu que j'avais de l'affection envers lui, que son absence me devenait insupportable. En un certain sens cela avait toujours été ainsi. Un troisième mois passa. Bizarrement il commençait à écouter, avec beaucoup d'attention, mes idées sur la paix, sur l'inutilité de cette tuerie. Il commençait lui-même à s'en convaincre. Je n'avais plus peur de ses sentiments mais des miens, je comprenais le désir qu'il avait à mon égard.

Plus de trois mois et il n'a jamais porté la main sur toi ?

Il ne m'a jamais touché. C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas et il m'a repoussé.

Quoi ?

En me disant que si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais vraiment, je n'avais pas à me forcer. C'est pour ça que j'ai recommencé. C'est un ange de gentillesse, il est adorable… Quoi ? Ne souris pas comme ça, on dirait que tu te moques de moi.

Je t'assure que non. J'espère que cela va durer.

Je ne veux même pas y penser, pour le moment c'est parfait. Ces quelques derniers mois font partie des meilleurs moments de ma vie ou presque. Le problème est que les soldats ont vite remarqué les changements chez… Treize. Nous avons donc décidé de partir, de faire sauter la base. Je devais poser les explosifs donc je ne pouvais pas aller vous chercher, de plus je ne savais pas si vous alliez me suivre. Alors Treize est parti vous sortir de là. Tout s'est heureusement passé comme prévu. Je redoutais l'instant où l'on devrait tout vous dire. Je m'attendais à être repoussé.

Imbécile.

Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. »

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du jeune arabe. Le silence s'établit. Quatre regardait le visage de l'Américain, peu à peu ses paupières se fermaient, sa respiration devenait plus régulière. Derrière un tronc d'arbre, Heero avait tout entendu, il était désormais heureux, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère, de savoir qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu son surnom, il avait cru l'espace d'une seconde que l'une des balles l'avait touché, qu'il était mort et l'avait rejoint. Mais la colère s'était aussitôt emparée de lui. Comment pouvait-il être… **avec** Treize ? Il les avait laissé croire à sa mort, n'avait donné aucun signe de vie pendant huit mois. Il n'avait pas même daigné leur adresser un regard alors qu'ils fuyaient, espérait-il disparaître à nouveau dans la nature, une fois à l'abri ?

Il sortit de l'obscurité.

« - Tu étais donc là ?

Ton empathie laisse à désirer.

Cela fait dix mois que je tente de bannir tout sentiment. Sinon il y a longtemps que j'aurais su qu'il était vivant, non ?

…

Tu lui en veux toujours ?

Oui, mais maintenant je comprends ce qui a motivé sa décision.

Tu as trouvé de l'eau ?

Oui, il y a une source pas très loin. On va pouvoir nettoyer sa blessure correctement en attendant leur retour.

Tu le tiens.

Tu le fais très bien, mieux vaut ne pas trop le brusquer. »

Heero s'agenouilla et entreprit de faire un pansement après avoir nettoyé la plaie. Un bruissement de feuille les fit sursauter. Trowa apparut, bientôt suivit de Wufeï et Treize. Ce dernier se dirigea aussitôt vers son amant, laissant tout de même, Heero finir ce qu'il avait commencé. L'ex-général mit à Duo un polo noir trouvé dans le Deathscythe, l'entoura dans une couverture et le prit dans ses bras puissants.

Son regard se dirigea vers Heero.

« - Merci.

Hm. »

Le Japonais lui adressa un signe de tête à la grande surprise des autres pilotes.

« - Dans quel état sont les Gundams ? Utilisables ?

Par je ne sais quel miracle, ils n'ont presque rien. Vive le gundamium qui ne rouille pas ! Ils sont prêts à partir. D'ailleurs on va y aller.

Les ozzis vont sûrement ratisser les bois alors il ne faut pas traîner.

Treize vous vous installerez dans le Deathscythe avec Duo, je me mettrais en mode bird et vous porterez.

Mais on risque de se faire repérer si on sort du bois. Les autres, à pied, irons beaucoup moins vite et risquent de…

Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je vous assure que l'on court très vite. Par contre pour que vous…

Quatre cessez de me vouvoyer. De plus, vous manquez d'entraînement.

Pour le vouvoiement, tu n'as qu'à en faire de même. Physiquement on est paré.

Bien. »

Un sourire passa sur leur visage. Aucun n'avait pensé qu'il serait si facile de communiquer avec leur ancien ennemi.

« - Par contre il faut attacher ses cheveux pour qu'il ne ramène pas une partie de la forêt avec lui.

C'est vrai que ça serait mieux. Ils sont devenus si longs. Ils ont même failli causer ma mort.

Comment ça ?

Alors qu'il n'était pas totalement rétablit j'ai voulu les couper… Eh ! Me regardez pas comme ça, c'était juste deux ou trois centimètres. Ils étaient abîmés. Enfin je me suis retrouvé avec deux mains autour de la gorge. Heureusement pour moi il est tombé dans les pommes. Je n'aurai même jamais pensé qu'il puisse tenter quelque chose dans son état.

Ta mort aurait été justifiée. Tu as commis un acte de haute trahison.

Merci Wufeï, ça fait plaisir.

Je suis d'accord avec lui, tu n'aurais plus mérité de vivre.

Même avis.

Hn. À mort !

Je me sens à peine aimé, c'est fou !

Ah ! Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ? Je suis en train de m'emmêler. Comment est-ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il est tout seul ?

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il ne les a pas tressés depuis qu'il est avec moi.

Ah, bon !

Quoi ?

Nous avons vécu avec lui pendant deux ans et aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait vu les cheveux détachés. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il restait des heures dans la salle de bain et utilisais toute l'eau chaude.

M'en parle pas, c'est une horreur.

Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de discuter de ses problèmes capillaires ? Malgré tous mes efforts d'imagination je ne vois aucuns salon de thé dans les parages, alors dépêchez-vous !

Voilà, on va y arriver.

C'est bon ?

Ouais.

Aller, on décolle. »

La petite troupe marcha pendant une heure. Trowa et Quatre, main dans la main, fermaient la marche ; Heero et Wufeï, devant, ne cessaient d'accélérer l'allure. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une grotte, où leurs Gundams les attendaient. Heero grimpa aussitôt sur Wing pour le sortir de l'abri naturel. Trowa mena son petit blond jusqu'à Sandrock, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se diriger vers Heavyarms. Alors que le Nataku se profilait à son tour dans la nuit, Heero revint.

« - Je vais sortir le Deathscythe.

Je peux le faire.

Avec Duo dans les bras ? Je ne pense pas. Qui plus est, nous connaissons chacune des caractéristiques du Deathscythe, pourtant aucun d'entre nous n'arrive à le piloter correctement, alors ?

Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Treize porta Duo, hors de la grotte. L'armure noire sortit sous la lumière de la lune. Il ne comprenait que trop bien l'attachement de l'Américain, lui-même avait du abandonner l'Epyon. Duo commençait à remuer dans ses bras, soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands.

« - Qui ? C'est qui, qui pilote mon Deathscythe ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, le natté se dirigea vers l'armure.

« - Duo, reviens !

Heero, sors de là ! Qui t'a donné la permission de toucher à mon bébé ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui avoir fait une seule égratignure !

Duo, tu dormais, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le sorte.

Parce qu'en plus tu lui donnes raison. De toute manière je ne dormais pas, je méditais.

Mais enfin… »

Duo ne l'écoutait plus, collé au Deathscythe, ses bras tentaient d'entourer la jambe du Gundam ; David faisant des mamours à Goliath. Treize n'en revenait pas, il le savait possessif, mais pas à ce point là.

« - Qu'est-ce tu m'as manquééé ! Je ne te laisserais plus jamais. Aïe !

Duo ça va ? Il ne faut pas que tu bouges trop. »

Alors que le natté était de retour dans les bras de son amant, Heero reprenait sa place sur le Wing, Duo et Treize s'installaient dans le cockpit du Deathscythe. Lorsque le vidéophone s'alluma, Heero pu voir un enchevêtrement de jambes et de bras. Au bout de quelques minutes Duo réussit à se caler contre le torse du châtain.

« - Les autres nous devancent. Vous êtes prêts ?

Oui, Hee-chan… Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

C'es pas grave."

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement. Heero ne semblait plus aussi en colère contre lui.

" - Dis, où est-ce qu'on va ?

Je ne sais pas encore, Quatre doit m'envoyer les coordonnées. »

L'écran s'éteignit, Duo ne tarda pas à s'endormir alors qu'ils survolaient la terre. Treize ne se lassait pas de regarder ce visage angélique, à la pureté immaculée. Les mèches qui lui retombaient sur le visage ne faisaient qu'accroître cette vision de douceur. Il aimait celui qui avait ouvert son cœur pour la première fois. Il se rappelait la toute première fois où Deathscythe était apparu sur un champ de bataille. Contrairement aux autres pilotes il y avait tant de fougue et d'audace dans la manière de combattre de ce pilote. Il avait tout de suite vu que c'était avec son cœur qu'il menait l'armure. Aucun de ses adversaires ne lui résistait. Après cela, jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir à tenir les commandes de l'Epyon, il comprenait enfin la relation qui unissait un pilote à son Gundam. Celui qui évoluait devant lui était la preuve qu'une symbiose était possible, que pour combattre il fallait y mettre toute son âme. Lui ne faisait que pousser des manettes comme s'il manipulait une marionnette, cela suffisait à anéantir ses ennemis.

Duo lui avait tout simplement fait comprendre ce qu'était que ressentir, alors que lui, n'était qu'une coquille vide, juste consciente d'exister.

Au bout de quelques heures, les armures se posèrent près d'un hangar. Une par une, elles disparaissaient dans le bâtiment sombre. Chacun descendit de son géant de fer.

La pleine lune permit à Treize de distinguer les contours d'une maison entourée d'une immense pelouse puis de la forêt. Parmi les collines avoisinantes, elle devait être invisible. Bien qu'elle ne paraisse pas très grande, le lieu avait l'air agréable. Quatre passa la porte en premier, allumant la lumière. Treize entra dans ce qui devait être le salon.

« - Je crois que je vais avoir du ménage à faire.

Tu croyais que la poussière allait nous épargner.

De toute façon on verra ça demain. »

Se retournant vers Treize.

« - Il n'y a que trois chambres. J'en partage une avec Trowa, Wufeï, pour une fois, va dormir avec Heero…

Pour une fois ?

Duo et Heero ont toujours partagé leur chambre : Wufeï ne supportant pas le bruit et Duo…

Ne supportant pas de dormir seul.

Oui. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut en haut : médicaments, bandes de gazes… Par contre, les vêtements vont poser problème, il n'y a rien à ta taille.

On ira faire des courses demain. Il me faut un PC plus récent, des fringues. Après dix mois, même les nôtres ne nous vont plus. N'est-ce pas Trowa ?

Je n'y suis pour rien si j'ai pris quinze centimètres. D'ailleurs Duo, n'a pas mal grandi non plus, il me dépasse.

Il fait 1m78.

Nous avons tous changé et ce n'est pas pour plaire à nos cockpits.

Je me suis pris une manette dans le nez tout à l'heure. Nataku devait m'en vouloir de l'avoir laissé pendant tout ce temps.

Donc demain, ptit déj' et direction le centre commercial.

Il va falloir prévenir les profs. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de notre dernière mission, techniquement nous sommes portés disparus.

Oui, ben ça, ça attendra.

Il faut que j'aille chercher des pièces pour les Gundams.

Ok. Départ à 10h. Pour Duo, je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de l'empêcher de venir.

Vu ses blessures, il est hors de question qu'il sorte d'ici.

Il va falloir que l'un de nous reste pour le surveiller. Wufeï tu me feras une liste de ce dont tu as besoin.

Quoi ? Mais il est hors de question que je reste avec cet énergumène.

Tu n'as pas le choix.»

Ereintés, tous montèrent se coucher. Heero déménagea ses affaires dans la chambre de Wufeï. Le calme s'installa dans la maison. Malgré la fatigue le sommeil ne vint pas tout de suite. Tous pensaient qu'il y avait encore quelque heures ils étaient prisonniers. Maintenant ils étaient libres, après dix mois de captivité. Chacun profitait et appréhendait le fait de ne plus être sous le joug d'Oz.

* * *

1 Je sais ça fait neuneu… mais c'est tellement beau. Sniff. 

_Coucou c'est moi, Choupette pour le mot de la fin... enfin il reste encore quelques chapitres ne vous alarmez pas comme ça. Je vous rassure je n'allais pas laissé cette histoire en plan. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A Bientôt. _


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Choupette

Titre : Sacrifice

Disclaimer : G-boys pas à moi.

Couples : Si vous n'avez pas encore deviné... Enfin, il y a encore deux bishonen tout seuls. Mystère ?

_Pas encore eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews... je sais je suis lamentable. Mais un énorme MERCI à celles qui ont prit le temps de m'en écrire._

**Chapitre 4**

Le poing de Duo s'abattit violemment sur le réveil, déclenchant une douleur au niveau de son côté droit.

« - Saloperie de réveil ! »

Depuis quand il n'avait plus droit à son bisou du matin pour le réveiller. Et puis d'abord pourquoi… y avait-il un réveil ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout à coup.

« - Tu es réveillé mon cœur ? »

Un soulagement gagna Duo lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son amant.

« Duo ?

'Jour.

Comment tu te sens ? Ça ne te fait pas trop mal ?

Ça va super. Je suis bien, mais ce truc va passer par la fenêtre.

Désolé mais apparemment tu ne l'avais pas éteint.

Tu veux dire que cela fait dix mois qu'il attend de me pourrir la vie.

Crétin. »

Treize souleva les quelques mèches qui cachaient son visage, voilant ce regard si précieux. Duo avança son visage, Treize parcourut les quelques centimètres restant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« J'adore !

Ah, bon. Et quoi donc ?

Mon bisou du matin. Je t'aime Damian. 1

Je t'aime Duo. »

Duo se pelotonna contre le torse de son amant.

« - On est de retour.

Dans votre ancienne planque, oui.

Génial, c'est celle que je préfère, celle où nous sommes restés le plus longtemps.

Tu te sens chez toi ?

Hm.

Il va falloir que je me lève, Quatre a prévu une matinée de courses : garde-manger, vêtements, PC pour Heero…

Super !

Désolé mais tu ne viens pas.

Hein ? »

Après quelques minutes de persuasion, Duo se résigna à rester avec Wufeï, à condition qu'il puisse descendre déjeuner avec les autres.

Treize s'extirpa du lit, suivi d'un Duo dans le coltar (à cause des calmants). En lui tenant la main,il le guida jusqu'à la cuisine. Il craignait beaucoup le comportement des pilotes à son égard, il jeta un regard à sa belle aux bois dormant avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine.

« - Bonjour… tout le monde. »

En entendant l'hésitation dans la voix de Treize, Duo leva les yeux, avant de partir dans un fou rire.

Il y a dix mois, ils avaient 16 ans, presque 17 et mesuraient entre 1m56 et 1m60. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus si loin des 18 ans.

Trowa ayant prit 15 cm, atteignait les 1m75. Son pantalon de pyjama bleu lui arrivait désormais à mi-mollet, alors que son marcel blanc le compressait comme un corset. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Quatre (1m56 → 1m72), qui pouvait ainsi mater la musculature de rêve du français. Le petit blond donnait, quant à lui, l'impression d'avoir volé le pyjama d'un gamin de 12 ans : un short et une chemise avec des petits lapins (ensemble offert pas Duo). Il avait été obligé de laisser la chemise ouverte pour éviter l'étouffement.

Wufeï (1m56→1m65), grâce à ses origines, s'était contenté de mettre l'une de ses anciennes tuniques blanches un peu trop grande à l'époque.

Le must restait Heero (1m56→1m70). Son spandex faisait penser au boxer d'un cheepundale trop serré, quant à son haut, Quatre lui avait prêté l'un de ses pyjamas avec de petits pandas.

Alors que Duo commençait à se calmer, sa blessure le rappelant à l'ordre, Treize lui, remerciait les dieux de porter sa chemise blanche. Il observait du coin de l'œil, son cher ange.

Ce dernier avait tellement changé. Affaibli et amaigri, il craignait de le briser, chaque fois que ses doigts frôlaient la peau couleur de neige. Avec le temps, il avait recouvré toute sa force, toute sa vitalité et sa joie de vivre. Sa musculature s'était développée, pectoraux et abdominaux se dessinaient finement sur son torse. Ses cheveux, même tressés, arrivaient presque à mi-cuisse. Il n'avait rien à envier à Trowa et atteignait 1m78. Encore une petite dizaine de centimètre et il aurait rattrapé le général.

Tout ce qu'il portait était son boxer noir, accompagné de quelques bandages, et personne ne semblait s'en soucier.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts, bien que ressemblant à une troupe de scouts aux culottes courtes, égarés. Une fois au supermarché, tous s'occupèrent de leurs vêtements. Puis Quatre et Trowa partirent faire des courses pendant que Heero et Treize se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'informatique.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je dois t'accompagner ?

Ne sachant pas encore ce que l'on va faire de toi, il faut que tu puisses t'occuper et avoir des contacts avec l'extérieur en dehors de la télé.

Suis-je prisonnier ?

Oui et non, mais tu es recherché par l'une des plus grandes organisations planétaires : Oz. Je pense que tu sais exactement de quoi tu… enfin ils sont capables. Choisis ce que tu veux, crédit presque illimité. On a une heure.

D'accord. »

Treize se promenait entre les rayons. Un sourire en coin, il observait Heero qui harcelait un pauvre vendeur, totalement dépassé par ses questions. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il lui fallait. Une fois la facture faite, ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse, les PC seraient prêts le lendemain. Il faudrait qu'ils reviennent les chercher.

« - Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as pris un appareil photo numérique et un écran de 30 pouces ?

C'est pour Duo. D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille compléter le tout. Viens. »

Ils rejoignirent enfin Quatre et Trowa, qui croulaient sous les paquets, puis rentrèrent à la planque. Duo sauta littéralement sur ses nouvelles fringues et sur les paquets de gâteaux. La journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même si Wufeï et Heero ne cessaient de surveiller leur invité.

/-

Treize installait l'ordinateur dans la véranda ainsi que le reste de ses achats, faits avec Heero la veille. Il avait demandé à Duo de ne pas venir, il lui avait fait une surprise donc ce dernier ne devait rien voir. L'Américain s'était alors dirigé vers le hangar pour bichonner le Deathscythe. Bizarrement il ne s'était pas opposé, n'avait pas râlé, ni même essayé de voir ce qu'il voulait lui offrir. Cela contrastait tellement avec sa personnalité.

Ils avaient tous changé, Duo plus que les autres pilotes, même si parfois ses attitudes puériles et spontanées refaisaient surface puisque inhérentes à ce qu'il était. Il exposait dorénavant une facette qu'il avait cachée. La réalité, dure et froide, il n'avait plus besoin de la voiler, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Ils avaient tous compris qu'eux seuls pouvaient créer un bonheur, qu'il fallait « reliefer » son existence. Duo n'avait plus besoin de modeler un semblant d'humanité joyeuse, ils le feraient désormais par eux-mêmes. Mûrs, hommes, ils n'en étaient que meilleurs en tant que soldats et adolescents.

Treize finissait les branchements de l'ordinateur, l'appareil photo et le matériel posé à ses côtés, dans la lumière.

Heero descendit jusqu'à la cuisine où Quatre finissait de préparer le déjeuner.

« Tu t'es enfin débranché ?

Comme tu peux le voir.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar ?

Tu es devenu aveugle, tu le vois bien ce que c'est.

Oui mais… Duo ne nous a jamais montré qu'il était capable de… qu'il avait des aptitudes dans ce domaine.

J'ai hâte de voir le résultat. »

Une porte claqua mettant fin à leur discussion. Treize était parti rejoindre son cher et tendre.

« Je crois que ton vœu va être exaucé. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Treize revint avec l'Américain.

« Fais attention !

Mais tu as les mains sur mes yeux, comment veux-tu que je vois les obstacles ?

Stop ! Mais attends, j'ouvre la porte.

Aïe ! »

La traversée du salon qui s'en suivit se révéla des plus périlleuses. Treize, qui se tenait derrière Duo, ne voyait pas plus que celui qui avait les yeux cachés, gêné par la taille de Duo. Le canapé, la table basse et les poufs leurs furent presque fatals, mais ils n'arrivèrent à la porte de la véranda.

Derrière eux se tenaient Quatre et Heero, espérant enfin comprendre.

« Tu es prêt ?

Ça, c'est une question intelligente ! Allez, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi voir !

Tadam !

… »

Duo ne bougeait pas, complètement abasourdi. Une minute passa, il restait immobile. Quatre et Heero s'approchèrent, le silence chez Duo n'avait jamais été une bonne chose. Quatre sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il mit vite en place ses barrières mentales.

Treize le contourna et passa sa main devant ses yeux.

« Houhou ! Duo, ça va ? Tu pleures ?

Nan, c'est… c'est pas… vrai. Je ne… pleure… jamais. Merci. »

Duo entoura de ses bras la taille de Treize, posant sa tête au creux de son cou, tandis que la main de celui-ci caressait les cheveux soyeux.

« Tu aimes ?

J'adore, je t'aime. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

J'en étais sûr…

Vantard.

… j'espère que tu auras le temps. Je n'en ai pas eu pour prendre des photos par contre.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Dites vous pourriez nous expliquer. Pourquoi as-tu acheté du matériel de peinture (chevalet et toiles comprises), un ordinateur et l'appareil photo ?

Je peins, enfin j'essaie…

Et il y arrive très bien.

Ouais on va dire ça comme ça. Vu que je ne pouvais pas sortir, Treize prenait des photos à l'extérieur pour que j'aie de nouveaux supports… autres que mes souvenirs. »

Les deux amants se regardaient tendrement. Au moment où ils échangèrent un baiser, les deux autres pilotes s'éclipsèrent se sentant de trop.

/-

« Duo on ne va pas tarder à manger !

Je crois que tu peux enlever son assiette…

Quoi ! »

Quatre paires d'yeux se dirigèrent vers l'ex-général. Les mots sortant de sa bouche étaient une aberration : Duo ne pouvait pas rater un repas, c'était impossible. Les blessures, le Deathscythe, les dessins animés, l'embêtement journalier de Wufeï, les engueulades avec Heero (_le typhon humanoïde… houlà je m'égare là, c'est plus la même série_ 2), rien n'avait pu l'empêché de venir à table.

Juste après le déjeuner il s'était installé devant son chevalet et n'en avait plus bougé. Treize, lui, avait attrapé l'appareil photo et s'était engouffré dans les bois sous le regard suspicieux de Wufeï qui avait fini par l'accompagner.

« Tant qu'il n'a pas fini ce qu'il a commencé, il ne s'arrête pas.

Ce n'est pas possible, Maxwell n'a jamais raté un repas de sa vie… »

Le cœur de Treize se pinça à cette phrase, il connaissait le passé de Duo. Des repas il n'en avait que trop manqué.

« … la nourriture est aussi sacrée que son lit, voir plus que le Deathscythe.

Vous n'arriverez pas à le faire bouger. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, je me suis pris son poing dans la figure. Il s'est ensuite excusé les larmes aux yeux… toujours assis devant sa toile. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il faut juste éviter de prendre des toiles trop grandes.

Comment ça ?

Je vous l'ai dit, il ne s'arrête pas tant qu'il n'a pas fini. Un jour, je ne sais pas comment, il a réussi à commander une toile de deux mètres sur trois. J'étais absent, quand je suis revenu il l'avait déjà commencée. Une toile représentant une plage avec toutes les nuances de bleu possibles, le sable, une forêt de palmiers... Il a passé quatre jours et trois nuits sur cette peinture. Au bout du deuxième jour je me suis pris un coup, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à l'en empêché, de toute manière cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses, sa colère et sa détermination peuvent avoir une telle force. Lorsqu'il a eu fini, il s'est levé pour s'écrouler sur le sol. J'ai passé une semaine à son chevet avant qu'il ne se soit remis.

…

Duo est une vraie tête de mule et c'est peu de le dire. C'est quand même étonnant, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse s'investir à ce point-là, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il peint.

Oui, ben en attendant on mange !

Oui, oui. »

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Quatre alluma la lumière de la véranda alors que la nuit tombait, sans que Duo ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Plus tard Trowa rejoignit l'Arabe, monté dans leur chambre. Wufeï ne tarda pas à aller se coucher. Treize et Heero discutèrent jusqu'aux environs de minuit. S'ils n'avaient pas encore de missions, le sort de Treize posait problème : recherché par Oz qui voulait sa mort et ils ne savaient pas encore qu'elle serait la réaction des mads.

Il fallait trouver un moyen pour qu'il puisse les aider sans risquer sa vie. Pour le moment Treize allait les tenir au courant des derniers projets d'Oz, des cibles qu'ils leur fallait à tous prix détruire.

« Bon je vais y aller aussi.

Je reste un peu, le bulletin d'information de 00h00 ne va pas tarder.

Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

Jamais je ne pourrais. »

Treize se faufila jusqu'à la véranda, après un sourire au perfect soldier, il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Duo. Celui-ci ne se retourna pas, mais Heero réussit à entendre quelques sons passer ses lèvres : « Bonne nuit mon amour ». Treize sortit et grimpa les escaliers, laissant Heero, un pincement au cœur. D'une certaine manière il les enviait, lui, il n'avait personne avec qui partager ce genre d'intimité. Il oublia le JT et se dirigea vers l'« atelier de peinture ». Se tenant derrière le dé-natté en l'occurrence, il observait les mouvements du pinceau sur la toile, les touches de couleur qui la parcouraient et esquissaient une cascade au milieu d'une forêt.

« Tu te débrouille vraiment bien. C'est très beau déjà, alors que ce n'est même pas fini.

…

Tu nous a manqué tu sais… Tu m'as manqué.

…

Duo, tu es heureux ?

Oui... maintenant je le suis… comme je ne l'ai jamais été à vrai dire.

Bonne nuit Duo.

Heero, tu te rends compte que tu pourrais être à ma place si tu le voulais. »

Un sourire franc éclaira le visage du japonais, Duo avait toujours su ce qu'il se tramait dans son cœur sans qu'il ne le sache lui-même. Duo était le seul qui savait voir au-delà du masque de glace et c'est pour cela qu'il était son meilleur ami. Heero sortit quelque chose de sa poche et s'approcha de Duo. L'Américain observa les mains du Japonais maintenant de chaque côté de sa tête. Quelque chose de froid entra en contact avec sa poitrine.

« Tu avais oublié ça à la base.

Je te l'avais confié, ce n'est pas pareil. Merci, elle m'a manqué. »

Alors qu'Heero montait dans sa chambre, le natté observait le reflet d'une croix scintillante dans la vitre de la véranda.

/-

Lorsque Quatre se leva, Duo peignait encore. Sans rien dire il prépara le petit déjeuner comme tous les matins. Il posa cinq bols, cinq petites cuillères… Malgré leur emprisonnement il n'avait rien oublié de leur petite routine. Le quotidien reprenait le dessus, il s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir cette impression que ces dix mois n'avaient été peut-être qu'un mauvais rêve… mais les cicatrices elles, étaient bien présentes sur sa peau. Il les sentait aussi lorsque ses mains parcouraient le torse du français.

Heero entra dans la cuisine interrompant ses pensées.

« Bonjour !

Hm.

De bonne humeur à ce que je vois.

Quatre, Heero est un cas désespéré. Si j'étais toi j'abandonnerais.

Bonjour Wufeï.

Je suis de bonne humeur à cause du programme de ces prochains jours.

C'est-à-dire ?

Remettre en état les Gundams, prévenir les mads. »

Fait étrange aucun d'entre eux n'avait encoresérieusementpensé aux vieux rochons. Reprendre contact avec eux les enchantaient au plus haut point. Treize et Trowa descendirent à leur tour et se mirent à table. Un quart d'heure plus tard Duo émergea de la véranda pour se lover sur les genoux de Treize, l'air totalement endormi. Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, les quatre pilotes se levèrent comme un seul homme et se précipitèrent pour voir le résultat.

« Tu as faim ?

Oui, mais je crois que je vais plutôt aller me coucher. Rien que pour éviter de prendre part aux corvées de la journée.

Tu nous as entendu ?

J'avais déjà fini. Je ne veux pas voir l'autre abruti avec sa pince à glaçon.

Ça je m'en doute. Fraise ou abricot ?

Hein ?

La confiture sur les tartines.

Un peu des deux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Ils apprécient ton travail. Je vois que tu l'as récupéré.

Hm hm. »

Quelques minutes plus tard les pilotes revinrent s'asseoir sans un bruit. Treize et Duo les regardaient attendant le verdict.

« C'est franchement injuste, je ne peux même pas me moquer de toi.

Wufeï a raison, c'est… carrément remarquable. Tu es vraiment doué. C'est… c'est…

En gros on est sur le cul.

Bravo. »

Duo était muet : Quatre n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses émotions, Wufeï souriait comme un demeuré, Trowa utilisait un langage très… il utilisait un langage tout court à vrai dire et Heero lui adressait un compliment, même s'il ne le faisait qu'en un seul mot. Duo décida d'aller se coucher car apparemment il rêvait.

Lorsqu'il se leva quelques heures plus tard ils étaient tous dans le salon, devant le portable de Heero. Duo posa une main sur l'épaule de Treize avant de prendre la parole.

« On ne devrait pas leur faire connaître sa présence. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils savent à propos de la base, de sa fuite. On ne sait même pas s'ils connaissaient notre propre présence dans la base. On doit d'abord se renseigner.

Je suis d'accord avec Duo. Nous n'avons pas toutes les données, il vaut peut-être mieux s'en tenir au strict minimum.

Bien. »

Heero alluma son PC. Après quelques manœuvres, il réussit à retrouver le canal de communication le reliant aux professeurs. Treize quitta la pièce à cause des webcams.

Chacun était tendu, cela faisait dix mois que personne n'avait de leur nouvelle. Heero entama une série de codes complexes avant de tomber face à un écran noir. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis le visage de J apparut. La stupeur se lut aussitôt sur son visage, c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient voir une quelconque émotion sur le visage du vieillard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois sans qu'un seul son ne sorte.

« 01… Au rapport.

Ça risque d'être très long, d'autres questions ?

Les autres ?

Tous en vie.

Tous, même 0… enfin… Que s'est-il passé ?

Nous sommes restés prisonniers dans les geôles d'Oz pendant dix mois.

Dix mois ? Quand pouvez-vous venir au QG ?

D'ici une semaine environ.

Les coordonnées pour vous joindre.

Inutile que vous les sachiez. À dans une semaine.

Bien. »

Certaines choses sont immuables et les discussions entre le professeur foldingue et sa« création » en faisaient partie. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu prononcé un seul mot, le visage de G éclaira l'ordinateur.

« Duo ? Duo ! Répond tête de mule.

Je suis là… papy.

J'y crois pas, vous êtes vivant.

Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles ?

C'est toi qui me demandes ça ? Ça fait des mois que l'on vous cherche sans résultats, on n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où vous pouviez être. Tous nos informateurs se sont révélés inutiles, rien sur les Gundams… Même Réléna n'a pas réussit à trouver le moindre indice.

Ouais ben tant mieux sinon elle aurait attaqué la base à coups de discours et de morceaux de guimauves, ce qui aurait été extrêmement efficace.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle nous harcèle car elle croit que nous savons où vous êtes.

Quelle plaie ! Bon de toute façon on se voit dans une semaine.

Ok gamin. »

* * *

1 Pourquoi Damian ? Désoleé mais vous n'aurez pas la réponse tout de suite.

2 Il s'agit de Trigun pour les incultes qui n'ont pas reconnu. Non je déconne on a parfaitement le droit de ne pas connaître.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Sacrifice

**Disclaimer :** G-boys pas à moi.

**Couples :** 2x13, 3x4...

**Chapitre 5**

Les pilotes étaient assis dans le bureau de J. Aucun ne disait un mot. La colère était la seule expression qu'ils pouvaient voir sur le visage du scientifique. Ce dernier fulminant ne pouvait s'empêcher de tapoter de ses doigts le bureau.

"-Les cinq meilleurs soldats qu'il y ait sur cette Terre et les colonies, se sont faits avoir… tous en même temps et sont retenus pendant plus de dix mois sans qu'aucun de nos services d'informations ne puisse en retrouver la moindre trace."

Un crayon qui s'était malencontreusement retrouvé dansla pince voal en éclats.

" -Les Gundams disparaissent par la même occasion. Et un jour, ces mêmes soldats réapparaissent comme si de rien n'était, alors que Treize Kuschrenada s'évapore dans la nature, et sans une seule égratignure…

Ah, si ! Regardez…

Je n'en ai rien à foutre de votre cas 02 !01 j'attends un rapport précis, sinon ça va chauffer et vous aller retourner en cellule! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, aucuns des pilotes ne souhaitant réellement engager la conversation.

" -Ne répondez pas tous en même temps !En attendant, vous allez passer des tests physiques et psychologiques. S'il y a le moindre truc qui cloche vous serez abattus sans la moindre hésitation. C'est compris !

Oui.

Bien. 01 expliquez-moi plus en détail votre détention.

Tout sera dans mon rapport.

En quelques mots s'il vous plaît.

Les ozzis ont essayé de nous faire parler pendant plusieurs mois, notre silence les a refroidi. Ils nous ont donc abandonné au fond d'une cellule attendant de pouvoir se servir de nous comme monnaie d'échange.

Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas eu de demande ?

Ils ont appris par leurs informateurs que personne en dehors de nous ne savait où étaient les Gundams ni ne savait s'en servir. Les Gundams ne représentaient plus une menace, or il s'agissait de leur problème majeur dans la guerre. Par ailleurs, même s'ils avaient eu des requêtes à formuler ils ne savaient pas à qui, étant donné que les preventers ne sont pas nos supérieurs. Nous sommes toujours passés pour des terroristes indépendants donc sans aucune valeur aux yeux de leurs opposants qui nous méprisent parfois autant qu'eux.

Logique. Alors pourquoi vous garder ? Pour le plaisir peut-être ? "

Heero prit soin de choisir ses mots, son cerveau n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution pour mettre fin à cet interrogatoire. De plus l'impatience et la colère qui se lisaient sur le visage du prof étaient de plus en plus intenses, si cela continuait la tête de J sauterait comme le couvercle d'une cocote minute.

"-C'est exact.

Qu... Comment ça ?

Ils nous ont gardé pour le plaisir. "

Ces mots eurent l'avantage de fermer son clapet au savant fou. Pour corroborer à la version de Heero, les autres pilotes jouèrent le jeu et baissèrent la tête, concentrés sur les lacets de leurs chaussures, simulant une quelconque honte, ce qui marcha au plus haut point. Quelle belle invention que le mensonge.

" -Bon, passons à un autre problème. Le général Kuschrenada a disparu il y a quelques jours, lors de l'explosion d'une base en Suisse. Il est apparemment accusé de trahison. Il faut absolument mettre la main dessus pour extirper le maximum d'informations avant de le tuer.

Pourquoi le tuer alors qu'il pourrait travailler pour nous ?

Cela représente un danger trop grand. S'il a retourné sa veste une fois, rien ne l'empêchera de recommencer. Sa mort est inéluctable. "

Duo lança un regard mauvais à pince à glaçons. Quelle joie ce serait de pouvoir glisser ses mains autour de son cou et de serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne blanc et froid. Il pourrait aussi bien jouer aux fléchettes, le nez : 10 points, les yeux : 15, les c... : inestimable. Duo jubilait presque à la pensée de cette torture.

"-Pour le moment vos n'aurez pas de missions, le temps de vérifier les détails de votre rapport auprès de nos espions. Mais dès que vous serez à nouveau opérationnels vous devrez vous lancer à sa poursuite. "

Les pilotes sortirent enfin du bureau, les jours qui suivraient allaient être éprouvant. Entre les visites médicales, les interrogatoire et les tests... Duo râlait déjà, rien que l'image d'une piqure lui faisait pousser des cris d'agonie. Mais il fallait bien qu'ils se remettent dans le bain. Treize ou pas, ils étaients soldats avant tout, leur but était toujours de détruire Oz.

/-

Trois mois après l'explosion de la base, Treize était toujours la cible des recherches d'Oz., les informations diffusaient encore sa photo, des affiches étaient même placardées. En ce qui concernait J, ils faisaient semblant d'être absorbés par leurs missions pour se soustraire à la chasse au Treize1, ce qui donnait lieu à de belles crises d'histérie, lorsque Heero avait le malheur d'allumer son portable en même temps que le savant.

Les pilotes avaient trouvé comment" utiliser " la présence de l'ex-général. Lors des missions d'infiltrations il était en binôme avec Heero, ce qui leur faisait gagner un temps précieux. Treize ayant une connaissance aigue de presque toutes les bases.

Il pouvait aussi remplacer l'un des pilotes lorsqu'ils étaient blessés. Il leur avait, de plus, désigné tous les espions qui avaient infiltré l'organisation de preventers. Oz avait de plus en plus de mal à étendre son pouvoir et perdait , peu à peu, de son influence.

En ce qui concernait leur vie de tous les jours, les pilotes avaient été surpris par les relations qui unissaient le général et le pilote. Si Trowa et Quatre se montraient discrets, pudiques, révélant un amour profond mais encore hésitant ; Duo et Treize affichaient tendresse et passion au grand jour, un amour complet qui semblait avoir toujours existé. On aurait dit un vieux couple dont la tendresse est l'un des ingrédients principaux et qui font toujours rire les jeunes. Ils ne supportaient qu'à peine, d'être séparés et c'est pour cela que Duo faisait la tête depuis trois jours, Treize étant parti effectuer une mission avec Heero.

Le natté en avait marre. En trois jours, il avait peint cinq toiles et commençait à être en panne d'inspiration et de photos. L'Arabe, lui, était pourtant ravi d'accrocher les tableaux dans toute la maison, même si le manque de place n'allait pas tarder à se faire ressentir. Il y en avait même jusque dans leurs chambres respectives.

Duo avait peint une parcelle de désert pour Quatre, à partir d'une vieille photo que celui-ci lui avait donnée et qui passait dorénavant beaucoup de temps à observer ce morceau de mémoire.

Heero avait hérité, non pas d'un glacier, mais d'une montagne calme et imposante d'où descendait un ruisseau, symbole de son humanisation. Duo s'était beaucoup amusé à peindre cette toile. Lorsqu'il lui avait donné, le Japonais l'avait pris dans ses bras pour une étreinte fraternelle… une fois les autres pilotes retournés à leurs affaires.

Wufeï et Trowa n'avaient rien voulu, préférant attendre un moment plus propice pour mettre à profit son talent. Les toiles qui se trouvaient quant à elles dans la chambre de Treize et de Duo, représentaient des forêts sombres, des paysages semblant sortir du fin fond de la Bavière, d'un pays germanique, européen. Les pilotes avaient supposé que c'était en rapport avec les origines de Treize, mais avaient préféré se taire plutôt que de poser la question.

Tout ce qui concernait la vie de Duo était posé dans un coin de la pièce, face au mur. Duo avait interdit que l'on y jette le moindre coup d'œil. Il ne voulait pas que les autres connaissent les rues miséreuses de L2, peuplées de crève-la-faim dont il faisait partie, ou bien l'église Maxwell. Il souhaitait conserver cette joie qui n'était plus une façade depuis que Damian était avec lui. Lui seul était au courant de ce qu'avait été réellement sa vie.

Heero avait appris, grâce à ses recherches, la tragédie de l'église mais ne savait rien avant cela. Chacun avait souffert, chacun savait que Duo avait peut-être été le moins épargné, il avait été ballotté par son destin jusqu'à sa rencontre avec G. Les autres avaient d'une certaine manière réussit à choisir un chemin à un moment de leur vie et à influer sur la fatalité.

La peinture avait permis à Duo d'extérioriser sa douleur et de l'accepter. Shinigami avait disparu à jamais, même lors des combats. Il était maintenant conscient de sa colère et pouvait la gérer, de ce fait il était encore plus redoutable et Heero comprenait désormais ce qu'était le mode _perfect soldier _et cela l'avait surpris de le voir sur le visage du natté. Bien sûr les « Shinigami's lives » raisonnaient encore, mais ils n'avaient plus aucun sens. Duo avait trouvé l'équilibre.

Le natté regardait donc le bout de ses pinceaux. Il venait de passer en revue, encore une fois, la base de donnée du PC, où étaient classées les photos. Il tomba sur celle prise lors de l'anniversaire de Quatre et où ils se trouvaient tous les cinq. Il aurait bien voulu la reproduire mais il ne s'était jamais essayé au portrait. Au pire, il pourrait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une caricature, s'il ratait la toile. Mais il ne fallait pas trop y penser.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Wufeï, qui le sabre à la main, faisait son entraînement quotidien. Il démarra alors comme un V2 et monta dans sa chambre où il prit le sabre de son amant. Quelle meilleure occasion qu'un petit duel, pour soutirer des informations à Wufeï à propos d'une certaine personne…

Wufeï s'entraînait comme tous les matins. Torse nu, la sueur ruisselait sur son buste, son sabre fendait l'air envoyant des éclats de soleil sur les brins d'herbe. Pour une fois il était seul, il avait pourtant pris l'habitude de ces duels à l'aube avec Treize mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Duo apparut sur le seuil de la véranda, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile blanche et d'une chemise entrouverte de la même couleur, laissant entrevoir un semblant de bronzage, dorure de ce début d'été. Le chinois fut surpris de le voir avancer vers lui avec ce sabre à la poignée d'or et d'azur qu'il connaissait bien. Ses cheveux détachés, coulaient sur ses épaules, s'engouffraient dans sa chemise. Le sourire aux lèvres il se mit face à lui.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ?

Tu m'as toujours dit que tu me découperais en rondelles. Je viens tester... et puis ça me faisait de la peine de te voir tout seul.

Tu n'as jamais fait d'escrime, non ?

Je m'y suis un peu mis durant notre enfermement. J'ai eu un excellent professeur.

Huit mois…

Cinq, cinq mois.

Cinq mois ne suffisent pas à remplacer des années d'entraînement.

Wufeï, je ne suis pas venu pour gagner, il y a presque un mois que je n'ai pas touché un sabre, de plus celui-ci n'est pas à moi.

Bien commençons.

Avant de commencer je voulais te dire que si je gagne tu me devras quelques chose.

Ne rêve pas. "

Les deux hommes se mirent en garde et Wufeï du avouer que Duo tenait la position à merveille, permettant de parer, d'attaquer, de se soustraire à l'ennemi. Le Chinois engagea le combat, portant une attaque de front, grossière pour tester les réflexes de son adversaire. Duo para le coup d'un simple mouvement de poignet. Le geste avait été exécuté avec souplesse et agilité sans trahir aucune hésitation. Le combat s'avérait être plus intéressant que prévu. Wufeï mima une grimace. Si son niveau n'égalait pas encore celui de Treize, de huit ans son aîné, il pouvait prétendre lui donner du fil à retordre. Se battre contre son élève était un réel défi.

Les attaques et parades s'enchaînèrent peu à peu, prenant de la vitesse, de l'ampleur et de la grâce. Des éclairs aveuglants fuyaient des lames d'acier, se mirant dans les prunelles d'onyx, luisant dans les mèches d'or et de cuivre. La sueur perlait sur les visages, leurs muscles, leur peau, rien n'arrêtait plus ce ballet de lumière alors que les rayons du soleil s'élevaient au-dessus des arbres, tombant dans la clairière.

Leur respiration s'accéléra, leurs mouvements se précipitèrent. Les coups n'étaient plus le résultat d'un respect, d'une amitié mutuelle ; le but était de prendre le dessus, montrer le degré de son art, non sa supériorité. Wufeï accéléra soudain le rythme et Duo commença à reculer. La première blessure fut infligée, une mèche de cheveux tomba à terre.

Duo reculait de plus en plus, puis il fendit l'air d'un seul coup. Un énième cliquetis tinta avant que la poignée d'or et d'azur ne touche le sol. La lame sous la gorge, un sourire illumina le visage de l'Américain alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Wufeï était ébahit par le niveau qu'il avait atteint en si peu de temps, mais le fait était là…

"-Duo, tu as perdu.

En es-tu si sûr ? "

Duo se releva et posa son doigt sur l'emplacement du foie, le Chinois ne retint qu'à peine un grincement de douleur. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la blessure, il vit une croix vermeille qui brillait sur la peau satinée. Deux fois, il l'avait touché deux fois et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

"-Ton envie de vaincre t'a perdu. Tu n'arrives pas à contenir cette envie de te surpasser.

Le plus impatient de nous cinq me donne une leçon de self-control.

J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais j'ai une qualité et vous ne pouvez me surpasser dans ce domaine…

Ta faculté d'adaptation, même si le milieu est totalement contraire à ta personnalité profonde. Tu nous l'as assez répété.

J'ai appris beaucoup de chose ces derniers temps et ce, dans tous les domaines. Allez Wuwu fais pas cette tête, maintenant tu as une bonne raison de t'entraîner. Viens Quatre nous appelle, il est l'heure de manger.

Quoi ? Nous avons combattu pendant deux heures.

Eh, oui ! J'ai faim. Aààààà taaaable ! »

Duo partit en courant, traversant toute l'étendue verte, s'arrêtant pour ramasser sa mèche de cheveux, un regard meurtrier pour le Chinois. Certaines choses ne changent jamais, l'estomac maxwellien est immuable.

Quatre les obligea à aller se doucher avant de passer à table, un miracle se produisit alors, dont Wufeï fut le seul témoin puisque Duo finit sa douche avant lui et l'attendait calmement dans sa chambre.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

J'ai gagné, tu me dois quelque chose.

C'est vrai, malheureusement.

Bien, je veux simplement que tu ailles voir une certaine personne pour lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Quoi ! Comment tu… Ce n'est pas le problème, c'est hors de question, je n'ai pas envie de me faire refouler et surtout je ne veux pas lui faire… peur ou brusquer les choses et qui lui vienne l'idée de fuir.

Te taire n'est pas mieux et tu oublies que tu as donné ta parole.

On verra.

En attendant on va manger. "

Bip, bip, bip.

" -Nooonnnn ! "

Cette sonnerie fatale annonçait une nouvelle mission, ils devaient partir tous les quatre. Duo ne perçut pas le regard de Wufeï, plein de tristesse et d'abattement, alors qu'il pestait contre les mads.

/-

Ils rentraient enfin de cette fichue mission. Heero ne supportait plus la présence de l'ex-général bien plus concentré sur son retour à la planque et donc dans les bras de Duo que sur ce qu'il faisait. Heureusement que ce dernier restait très professionnel...de temps à autres.Heero avait aussi hâte de revoir Wufeï pour s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était passé quelques jours avant leur départ. La scène se répétait encore et encore dans sa tête.

_¤ Flash back ¤ _

Encore cette impression.

Heero se retourna, pourtant il n'y avait que Wufeï dans le hangar avec lui. Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il se sentait observé alors qu'il était seul où en compagnie de ses amis, à bien y réfléchir cela avait déjà commencé alors qu'ils étaient prisonniers. Il sentait un regard posé sur lui, son instinct le mettait en garde, du moins l'alertait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il balaya du regard la pièce encore une fois.

Rien.

Wufeï « parlait » à Nataku de morale, d'honneur et de conduite, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant. Le Japonais aimait bien écouter ces speachs, il était d'accord avec les valeurs que défendait le Chinois même s'il ne les respectait pas à la lettre.

Il se remit au travail sur le Wing et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive réellement la nuit commença à tomber tout comme la pénombre dans le hangar. Une voix leur annonça que le dîner était prêt et tous deux descendirent de leur Gundam. Tâtonnant jusqu'à la sortie, le bruit d'une chute, suivie d'un juron stoppa Heero.

"-Ça va ?

Oui, je me suis juste pris les pieds dans quelque chose. "

Après avoir allumé la lumière, Heero pu voir que Wufeï s'était empêtré dans un amas de tuyaux d'arrosage que Duo avait laissé traîner. Heero lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de glisser pour tomber sur le Chinois.

Ses mains posées de chaque côté du visage de Wufeï, Heero ne pouvait décrocher son regard du visage de ce dernier. Aucun n'osait bouger. La gorge serrée le Japonais sentait son cœur accélérer sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il n'était pas en mission, il n'était pas entouré par des dizaines de MS ou de soldats, pourtant son taux d'adrénaline augmentait, sa respiration devenait saccadée. Ce qui le surprenait surtout, était qu'il en était de même pour le Chinois.

Lorsque la main de ce dernier vint effleurer sa joue il comprit alors… Il comprit lorsque cette main exerça une pression sur sa nuque pour rapprocher leur visage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait perdu le contrôle la situation. Il laissait Wufeï le guider, il laissa les lèvres se poser sur les siennes, la langue passer ses lèvres pour entrer en contact avec la sienne. Heero laissa son corps s'allonger sur celui du pilote tandis qu'une deuxième main caressait son dos et ses reins. Il se sentait dépossédé de ses moyens, il n'avait plus de souffle alors que Wufeï avait prit possession de ses lèvres et s'en délectait avidement, goûtant à leur douceur, ressentant leur moindre frémissement. Il surprit l'une de ses propres mains se glissant sous le haut et dévoilant une peau satinée et légèrement hâlée.

La baiser s'interrompit au bout de quelques minutes. Essoufflés, ils n'arrivaient à prononcer un seul mot.

Le cri de Quatre retentit une nouvelle fois pour leur dire de venir manger. Heero sortit soudain de sa torpeur et se releva aussitôt. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortait. Wufeï, quant à lui, était aux anges, mais il appréhendait tout de même la réaction du soldat.

"-Je… C'est… "

Wufeï commençait à imaginer tous les mots qui pourraient continuer la phrase : fantastique, génial, ce dont je rêvais depuis longtemps, pas trop tôt, quand c'est que l'on recommence/ que l'on va plus loin…

"-… une erreur. "

Comment ça une erreur ? Celui-là ne faisait absolument pas partie des possibilités et ces deux petits mots lui firent un mal fou, son cœur s'était serré instinctivement.

"-Tu as raison, c'était…

Juste une pulsion, rien de plus.

Oui, cela doit être ça. "

Heero tourna les talons et ils se dirigèrent vers la planque. Wufeï en retrait de quelques pas avait alors eut un mal fou à contenir ses larmes.

_¤ Fin du flash back ¤_

A bien y repenser, Heeroétait persuadé d'avoir aperçu un instant de la douleur sur son visage lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot « erreur ». A bien y repenser il ne voyait plus ce baiser comme une pulsion, mais comme quelques chose longtemps désiré.

Heero et Treize garèrent le 4x4 devant le hangar dont l'entrée était ouverte. Heero s'avança et alluma la lumière. Treize, resté à côté du véhicule observait le Japonais qui ne bougeait plus dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il le vit chercher un soutien au chambranle de la porte et s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le bâtiment. Un courant électrique passa sur sa colonne vertébrale, laissant un frisson sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, une peur dans son esprit.

* * *

1 Je vous rassure ce gibier est maintenant protégé... enfin cela dépend des auteurs, mais pour cette fic, il a été mis sous garde rapprochée. Lol.

_Je sais que le couple 1x5, n'est pas celui qui fait l'unanimité, mais je n'allais quand même pas mettre Wufeï avec Réléna et Heero avec Sally... ou le contraire. Plutôt mourir, surtout que mon esprit torturéa déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour Réléna... Qui? vous le saurez plus tard. Puisque cette fic aura une suite._

_Sinon, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé dans ce chapitre, et que vous avez toujours envie d'avoir la suite. _

_Pour les reviews je remercie profondément : Kaorulabelle, Kikunosuke, Carthae, Mytiane( :-) ), Mayu-chuu et ma louloute. Merci BEAUCOUP à toutes._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Sacrifice

**Disclaimer :** G-boys pas à moi.

**Couples :** 2x13,3x4,1x5.

_Les réponses aux reviews pour le chapitre 5 sont en bas de la page. Sinon merci à tous ceux qui me lisent où m'ont déjà envoyé des reviews pour les chapitres précédants. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 6**

Si le Sandrock et le Nataku montraient quelques égratignures, ce n'était rien comparé au Heavyarms, dont l'un des bras était totalement HS, et au Deathscythe qui, complètement avachi sur lui-même, ressemblait à une ruine. La surface des deux armures semblait marquée par le feu et les coups avaient laissés des froissements, des aspérités sur le métal.

Heero ne réagit que lorsqu'il prit conscience de la course de Treize vers la maison. Il ne tarda pas à se précipiter à son tour. Lorsqu'il arriva au premier étage, il tomba sur Quatre qui sortait de sa chambre.

"- Comment ça va ?

Je n'ai rien, Wufeï non plus. Trowa a un bras cassé, deux côtes fêlées, quelques bleus rien de plus. C'est Duo qui a tout pris.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

On a eu une mission d'infiltration hier soir et apparemment ils ont été prévenus de notre venue. On a du se rabattre plus vite que prévu vers les armures, des Léos à nos trousses. Duo est arrivé le premier aux armures, il s'est interposé pour protéger Trowa d'un missile. Il s'est démis une épaule, quelques côtes en bouillie et s'est fait, je ne sais comment une luxation au genou. Il est couvert d'égratignures et de bleus mais il va vite se remettre, ça paraît très impressionnant comme ça, mais il n'est pas en danger.

Bien. Je vais voir ça et rassurer Treize.

Je retourne auprès de Trowa. "

Heero se dirigea vers leur chambre. Treize était agenouillé près du lit où Duo dormait paisiblement. Ses doigts écartaient quelques mèches de son front, il n'osait frôler sa peau. Quatre avait raison, son état pouvait paraître grave à première vue. Des pansements se répartissaient sur son visage et ses bras, des bleus ornaient ses yeux, le coin de ses lèvres. On aurait dit qu'il avait servi de putching-ball. Les souvenirs de leur captivité lui revinrent de plein fouet : les traces laissées par les coups, le corps inconscient de son ami à terre...

Les yeux brillant de larmes, Treize ne bougeait pas. Il ne toura même pas la tête lorsque la voix de Heero résonna dans la pièce.

"- Quatre m'a dit que ça irait. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

Je vois ça. Il est costaud, je sais que ça va aller.

Pourquoi ces larmes alors ? "

Des sillons s'étaient formés sur les joues, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

" -Tu n'as jamais eu quelqu'un dans ton cœur ?

…

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la peur de perdre celui qu'on aime. Moi j'ai peur… depuis le jour où je vous ai vu combattre pour la première fois. J'ai peur de le perdre constamment, dès qu'il n'est plus dans mes bras, tout contre moi. "

Sur ces mots, Treize se glissa précautionneusement aux côtés de Duo, après avoir enlevé ses affaires, prenant soin d'entourer de ses bras le corps meurtri. Le natté, complètement assomé par les médicaments se rendit à peine compte de la présence du châtain. Un faible gémissement passa ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que Treize finissait de s'installer entre les draps.

Heero quitta la chambre, il commençait seulement à comprendre l'attachement qui les liait, il était heureux pour les deux amants... Il était heureux, mais tellement jaloux, sa solitude lui pesait de plus en plus.En passant la porte de sa chambre, il ne pu s'empêcher de poser un regard sur Wufeï. Ce qui s'était passé dans le hangar n'avait pas été abordé depuis. C'était au-dessus de ses forces de parler de ce genre de choses, de ses… sentiments.

Heero regardait donc le corps endormi. Il en était sûr désormais. Le choc que lui avait fait la simple vue des Gundams l'avait convaincu. Après avoir prit conscience de son amitié pour les pilotes, il prenait conscience que des sentiments plus forts existaient. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main sur la joue de Wufeï, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son front. Il écarta les draps qui glissèrent sur le torse nu où il aperçut quelques bleus et coupures. Alors que son regard remontait vers le visage il tomba sur deux perles onyx, hésitantes.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je... Jene sais pas… "

Il s'allongea alors à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

" - Je veux juste… être avec toi. Je… pour l'autre jour… je ne savais pas comment réagir, je n'avais pas encore pris conscience de certaines choses. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, je…

Ce n'est pas grave Heero. Maintenant tu es près de moi, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

Si. Par contre je voudrais te demander… J'ai besoin de temps, pour moi… vis-à-vis d'eux. Je ne suis pas prêt. J'ai trop de mal à savoir où j'en suis, je… "

Wufeï avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres tremblantes du Japonais, il le savait, on ne change pas comme ça du jour au lendemain. Le fait d'être avec lui maintenant devait lui demander un réel effort. Effort pour ne pas se mettre à courir loin d'ici, tant il devait avoir l'impression d'être ridicule, tout sauf à sa place.

"- Tu as tout ton temps. "

Le Chinois se cala sur le torse musclé et plus un mot ne fut proféré. Heero avait besoin de temps ce qui leur permettrait de savourer chaque instant qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, Heero ressentit une paix qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis le jour où ils étaient rentrés à la planque… avec Duo. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Wufeï, son souffle sur sa peau et pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté ce lit, du moins jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne. Pour la première fois de sa vie il comprenait pourquoi Duo râlait en entendantles quelques bips. Lui même aurait bien voulu explosé le PC de ses poings... enfin presque. Il se giffla mentalement d'avoir eu des pensées aussi violentes à l'égard de son portable chéri, avant de se lever et d'ouvrir un mail.

/-

Au petit déjeuner, Heero leur annonça que J voulait les voir dans deux jours, les momies (blessés) y compris. Duo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme lorsqu'on lui annonça la nouvelle. Voir l'espèce de mocheté hybride au lieu de flemmarder dans leur planque avec son _gentil petit loukoum sucré_. La poisse ! Qui plus est, le scientifique le détestait à cause de son amitié avec Heero.

Trowa, lui, se permit d'adresser une grimace au Japonais avant de poser l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Quatre. Cet effort d'expression montrait à quel point cette causerie avec J l'enchantait.

Pourtant aucun ne broncha lorsqu'ils durent partir. Heero et trowa chargèrent l'Américain, qui ne pouvait pas marcher, dans la voiture. Duo adressa un baiser à son amant avant que lavéhicule ne s'enfonce entre les arbres.

/-

Treize faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Encore un regard vers la pendule lui confirma que les pilotes auraient du être rentrés depuis 3 heures maintenant. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où ils étaient allés, attendre qu'ils reviennent de cette réunion avec ces savants fous. Comment pouvaient-ils se laisser donner des ordres par ces psychopathes ? J l'inquiétait plus que tout, il ne supportait pas les regards que le cyborg lançait aux pilotes : passant de la fierté, lorsque celui-ci se posait sur 01, méprisant et haineux pour les autres. Le pire était pour Duo et Quatre, il avait même cru y dénoter du désir. Cette pensée le répugnait.

Il s'était permit d'allumer le PC de Heero, au cas où. Ses yeux ne faisaient que naviguer entre l'horloge et l'écran bleuté, s'attardant parfois sur la toile qui, dans la véranda, attendait d'être finie.

/-

Heero se releva avec peine. Ils s'étaient faits avoir en beauté. Tout se passait normalement au début : J assis à son bureau sermonnant Duo et Trowa pour leur incompétence, débitant les détails de leur prochaine mission... jusqu'à ce que des soldats entrent dans la pièce et leur tirent dessus avec des fléchettes hypodermiques.

Trowa et Wufeï étaient avec lui dans la cellule. Il se dirigea vers le Chinois pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, puis l'adossa contre un mur.

"- Wufeï ?

Hum.

Réveille-toi.

Où est-ce que l'on est ?

De retour dans une cellule.

Les autres ?

Je suis là.

En fait il manque Quatre et Duo.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas. "

Quelques heures plus tard la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur J. Ce dernier entra le sourire aux lèvres.

"- Nous avons un petit problème messieurs. Savez-vous quelle est la sentence pour… trahison ? 01 ?

…

01 ! "

J avait aboyé ce matricule de manière à faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une requête ou d'une façon de parler, mais bien d'un ordre auquel son petit soldat devait répondre.

"- La mort.

Bien. Ne me faites plus jamais répété.

Oui.

Donc vous allez mourir.

Quoi !

Mais oui 05, puisque vous nous avez trahi.

C'est quoi ce délire ?

À ce que je vois 02 a aussi une influence sur vous. Décidément, il faut absolument que je m'en débarrasse. Vous comprenez, vos informations ont tendance à être trop exactes, vous avez démasqué trop d'espions et cela sans jamais nous dire comment. 01 vos rapports ont de grosses lacunes sur ce point-là. De plus depuis que vous êtes revenus je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, et puis on ne ressort pas de chez OZ au bout de dix mois de traitements dans une forme telle que la vôtre. Des réclamations ?

Nous n'avons jamais trahi.

01 je vous crois. En fait je pense que vous avez été abusé par vos… amis. Et cela doit être pareil pour 03 et 05, même si le doute plane encore. 02 et 04 vous ont trompés, 02 par l'intermédiaire de l'amitié et 04 par l'intermédiaire de sa relation avec vous 03.

Conneries.

Ça fait mal 03 de se sentir trahi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous ne trouvez pas étrange que vos recherches sur le général Kuschrenada n'aboutissent pas… Réfléchissez voyons, il y avait forcément quelqu'un pour le mettre au parfum. 01, personne ne vous a jamais échappé, rien que cela aurait du vous mettre la puce à l'oreille. En tout cas, le sort des deux mutins est déjà réglé, mais on va vous garder ici un petit moment pour voir ce qu'il se passe. "

Trowa fit un pas en avant prêt à étrangler le scientifique. Que voulait-il dire par leur sort est déjà réglé ? S'il avait touché un seul des cheveux de Quatre il lui ferait avaler les boulons de sa main bionique un par un. Un signe imperceptible de Heero l'arrêta dans sa manœuvre.

"- Bien je vous laisse. Je vais voir ce que vont bien pouvoir devenir les deux autres. Je me demande à quoi de la viande froide peut servir. "

Trowa s'effondra, ses genoux l'avaient soudainement lâché. Wufeï voulu approcher de Heero mais il comprit que si J avait décidé de la mort de Duo et de Quatre c'était à cause des sentiments qu'ils montraient.

/-

Quelques jours passèrent avant qu'ils ne soient libérés. Aucun interrogatoire ne leur avait été infligé, ils avaient juste attendu que l'on vienne les chercher, avec plus ou moins de patience. J leur apprit que Duo et Quatre avaient avoué leur trahison. Chacun joua le jeu et resta impassible pour pouvoir les sauver.

" - Deux soldats vont vous escorter pour récupérer les deux Gundams. Ensuite vous partirez pour la Grèce où Treize Kuschrenada aurait été aperçu. Avant cela 01 j'ai une mission à vous confier.

Bien. Mais il est hors de question que l'on nous suive. Nous vous apporterons nous-même les armures.

Parfait, je vois que l'incident est clos et que vous raisonnez enfin clairement. Pour votre mission, il s'agit juste d'éliminer G. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit aussi dans le coup, sauf que le rat a quitté le navire alors que l'on allait l'arrêter. Je ne pense pas que cette mission soit difficile pour vous 01.

Mission acceptée. "

En son fort intérieur, Heero béni le champignon sur pattes pour avoir réussi à s'enfuir. Cela faisait un problème de moins.

Le silence régnait dans le 4x4 qui les ramenait à la planque, chacun réfléchissant à la situation. Heero était inquiet, six jours avaient passés. Treize et les Gundams seraient-ils encore à la planque ? Après tout c'était l'occasion rêvée pour s'éclipser. Et même si l'ex-général était encore là, il faudrait lui annoncer que Duo était entre les mains de J et peut-être déjà mort.

Les pilotes changèrent de véhicule à la première ville venue pour se débarrasser d'éventuels mouchards et par la même occasion de quelques soldats. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la clairière qui abritait la planque tout était fermé, comme si l'endroit avait été déserté. Les craintes de Heero s'étaient confirmées. Ils n'étaient plus que trois et peut-être entourés par les ennemis. J n'était peut-être pas si fou que cela, sauf que la trahison ne venait pas de Duo mais de son compagnon. Heero se dirigea vers le hangar, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se révéla vide. Ses derniers espoirs s'étaient envolés. Wufeï qui avait fait une visite éclaire de la maison était dans le même état. Il n'y avait plus rien, les ordinateurs s'étaient évaporés… mais leurs affaires aussi. Tous leurs vêtements avaient disparus, le matériel de peinture de Duo aussi.

Le Chinois s'était tout de suite dirigé vers le hangar.

"- Il ne nous a pas trahi. "

Heero lui jeta un regard plein d'interrogation. Wufeï s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

"- Sinon, on serait déjà entourés de ozzis et je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait emmené nos caleçons. "

Un sourire, même microscopique apparut sur les lèvres du Japonais. Au son des pas de Trowa,Wufeï s'écarta instinctivement de son amant.

"- Venez voir. "

Les deux pilotes suivirent le regard du Français qui était dirigé vers les bois. Une ombre apparut entre les arbres. Alors qu'elle approchait, ils purent reconnaître Treize qui semblait suivi par un petit gnome des forêts. Le déclic se fit lorsqu'ils purent voir la coupe champignon, caractérisant le scientifique.

"- Alors comme ça on a déménagé ?

Ne vous voyant pas revenir j'ai prit des précautions. Les Gundams sont cachés dans la forêt et les affaires sont sous les fondations de la maison. Je savais vous reviendriez, mais peut-être pas de votre plein gré. Hier j'ai vu G rôder autour de la planque. Connaissant les sentiments de Duo à son égard, je me suis montré et il m'a tout expliqué. Ce salaud va crever s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. "

Treize jeta un regard à Trowa qui lui répondit par l'affirmative, son seul souhait était de voir le savant la tête plantée sur une pique.

"- G, que se passe-t-il avec J ?

Il est devenu totalement paranoïaque au moment de votre disparition. Etant donné qu'officiellement vous n'étiez sur aucune mission, il s'est persuadé que vous aviez changé de camp. Cela s'est renforcé à votre retour puisque vous étiez presque indemnes.

Quel est le rapport avec Quatre et Duo ? Pourquoi eux ?

Ils sont les seuls à prendre en compte dans leur paramètre d'action leurs sentiments. Vous savez bien ce que pense J des sentiments.

Un faiblesse qu'il faut éradiquer avant qu'elle ne vous tue.

Quatre et Duo sont ce qui va réduire à néant son travail sur vous, Heero. Ils sont votre faiblesse, pire encore vous rendent faibles, vous poussent à être humain. Il a enfin trouvé une raison pour se débarrasser d'eux. J'ai voulu l'en empêcher et c'est pour ça qu'il veut ma mort.

Ils sont encore vivants ?

Oui, mais plus pour longtemps à moins qu'ils ne deviennent des cobayes de laboratoire.

Comment avez-vous su que nous étions ici ?

Duo me dit toujours où il est, ou me laisse des indices pour y parvenir, ce qu'il a fait alors que les soldats vous emmenaient en cellule. Les drogues agissent moins vite sur son organisme, à cause… enfin c'est une autre histoire.

En effet, ne vous égarez pas. " 1

La voix de Treize s'était faite plus froide et champignon reprit donc son récit.

"- Par ailleurs je savais que M. Kuschrenada était avec vous. Sa façon de se comporter l'a toujours trahi. Il n'a jamais réussi à cacher qu'il était heureux.

Il faut que l'on aille les chercher tout de suite.

On y va demain soir. "

Heero leur expliqua rapidement son plan, qui était on ne peut plus simple. J leur avait donné lui-même la solution.

* * *

1 Tout comme le prénom de Treize : Damian, j'expliquerais ça dans la suite de Sacrifice, que je n'ai pas encore finit d'écrire. Je pense qu'elle sera sur fanfiction aux alentours du mois de juin si tout va bien.

**Réponses aux reviews**

Nis : Merci. En fait j'en avais un peu marre du Heero parfait, je le trouve beaucoup plus craquant et mignon lorsqu'il est tout timide. En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci encore, bisous.

Aya : Alors comme ça 1x5 est ton couple préféré ? Mais que devient Duo dans ce cas-là ? Pitié pas avec Réléna j'espère ! Malheur. En tout cas merci d'avoir dit que mon histoire était originale. Ca me fait super plaisir, il y a tant d'auteurs sur fanfiction, que c'est l'un des plus beau compliment que l'on puisse me faire. Merci beaucoup. Bisous.

Whitangel : Mais oui je suis sadique, c'est même ma plus grande qualité. lol. Non, mais faut faire un peu durer le suspens sinon c pas drôle. Pour le shinigami, c'est que je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça, et puis je trouve qu'il y a assez d'histoire sur ce thème. Désolé. il y aura un petit truc sur Shinigami dans la suite de Sacrifice mais juste quelques lignes. Enfin tu verras. Merci pour ta reviews. Bisous.

Youkai : Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir. Tant mieux si ça te plait, c'est fait pour ça. Bisous.

Pour tout le monde le chapitre est l'avant dernier chapitre. Suspens... mdr.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Sacrifice

**Disclaimer :** G-boys pas à moi.

**Couples :** 2x13,3x4,1x5.

_Reviews en bas de la page. Bonne lecture à tous. (Je sais, je suis pas très bavarde...)_

**Chapitre 7**

La nuit était tombée. Trowa aux commandes du Sandrock faisait de son mieux pour passer les portes de la base. Heero avait mis, quant à lui, le Wing en mode bird et portait le Deathscythe. Une fois les deux armures dans le hangar, J les félicita et les laissa repartir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie dans le bâtiment. Une ombre en profita pour descendre du Gundam noir. Cet abruti de J leur avait fourni le moyen d'utiliser la plus vieille méthode du monde dans le domaine de l'infiltration, bien qu'Achille n'ait alors rien de Grec.

Grâce aux plans fournis par G (_attention voilà Cèpeman... je m'égare vraiment parfois_), Treize réussit à neutraliser le système de sécurité et fut bientôt rejoint par les autres. Ils filèrent silencieusement vers les cellules… toutes vides. Le laboratoire serait leur prochaine étape. Trowa et Treize, étaient tendus, ils espéraient tant qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé.

Le laboratoire apparut au détour d'un couloir. Heero y surgit en premier puisqu'il connaissait le terrain. J était assis devant son ordinateur. En moins d'une seconde, le doigt sur la gâchette,le Japonaisavait collé le canon de son arme sur la tempe du scientifique et l'éloignait de tout dispositif d'alerte.

« - Où sont-ils ? »

J restait impassible. Heero déplaça le canon du silencieux et lui tira une balle dans la jambe, au moment même ou G, Treize, Trowa et Wufeï pénétraient dans la pièce. Plus que la douleur, la surprise de voir cette étrange association déforma ses traits.

« - Je le savais, tu m'as trahi. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

Espèce de fou, c'est moi qui vous ai rejoint. Ils ont toujours combattu pour la liberté. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

Vous êtes de notre côté ?Comment…

Grâce à Duo. »

J manqua de s'étrangler. G, lui, s'était précipité sur les ordinateurs pour découvrir où se trouvait les pilotes, bientôt rejoint par Heero qui avait laissé J entre Treize et Trowa.

« - 02 aura au moins servi à quelque chose. »

Le poing du général s'écrasa sur le visagevicieux du mad…

« - Si j'avais su, je l'aurais mis sur un trottoir… »

… suivi par un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

« - J'aurais du en profiter. »

Un coup de crosse le fit définitivement taire. Trowa avait eu la présence d'esprit de l'assommer avant que Treize ne le tue de ses mains. Alors même que le corps avachi sur le sol ne bougeait plus, Treize avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Il adressa un signe de remerciement à Trowa pour l'avoir empêché de faire un massacre, cela n'en valait pas la peine et puis, mieux valait le garder en vie, juste pour pouvoir adapter son supplice en fonction des blessures qu'il aurait infligé à leurs amants. Cela ne consolait pas pour autant les deux pilotes. Les mains tremblantes, le visage pâle, ils attendaient que Heero et G trouve quelque chose. Les minutes parraissaient s'allonger,il n'y a vait plus un seul bruit.

« - On les a ! »

Heero se dirigea vers un pan de mur, alors que G actionnait le mécanisme. Une porte s'ouvrit sur un autre laboratoire. Tous pénétrèrent dans la pièce et déchantèrent rapidement. Une table avec des sangles se trouvait au centre de la pièce, des instruments de chirurgie tout à côté sur une tablette. Plus loin des piliers de plexiglas raccordés à une dizaine de machines et remplis d'un liquide vert, devaient servir à contenir des corps humains. Des fioles par dizaines étaient empilées sur des étagères au-dessus de microscopes. Tout un matériel génétique se trouvait sur les tables.

Ils avaient pénétré dans un labo à côté duquel celui de Frankenstein devait passer pour un jardin d'enfants.

Au détour d'une machine dont ils ne voulaient pas connaître l'utilité, ils découvrirent Duo et Quatre, tous les deux enfermésdans une même cage. Trowa et Treize se précipitèrent vers eux. Vêtus de leur simple boxer, endormis, Duo serrait Quatre contre lui pour le protéger. Leurs blessures se résumaient, en apparence, à ce qu'ils avaient récolté lors de leur dernière mission, seuls quelques bleus s'y étaient ajoutés. Ils ne les avaient manifestement pas entendu arriver.

Trowa fit sauter la serrure électronique. Duo et Quatre se réveillèrent en sursaut. Duo plaça automatiquement Quatre derrière lui et s'apprêtait à lancer à coup sûr l'une de ses répliques cinglantes. Pourtant seules ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Quant à leurs regards, ils semblaient fixer un point invisible. Trowa passa sa main devant les yeux de Duo, mais il ne la voyait pas.

« - Duo, c'est nous.

...»

Ils ne les entendaient pas non plus.

Heero se dirigea vers la salle où ils avaient laissé J. Il l'agrippa par le col avant de le secouer. J ouvrit péniblement les yeux au départ, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui du soldat, il les ouvrit en grand affolé. Il se précipita pour dire quelques mots…

« - C'est temporaire je… »

… avant qu'une balle ne s'enfonce dans son crâne et que le corps du scientifique ne s'affaisse. Wufeï, qui l'avait rejoint, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero, maigre réconfort. Ce dernier pencha pourtant la tête pour que sa joue entre en contact avec la chaleur de la main. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa main tremblait, tout ce qu'il désirait alors était de savoir le Chinois à ses côtés.

« - Il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire. »

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la pièce, Duo tentait de se défendre contre ces mains dont il ne pouvait identifier le propriétaire. Trowa avait récolté de belles griffures. Malgré leur position, aucune peur ne se lisait dans leur regard. Treize fit signe à Trowa de se reculer. Il resta ensuite quelques minutes sans bouger puis agrippa les mains de Duo pour les poser sur son visage. Cela provoqua un choc chez Duo qui commença à trembler. Immobile, tous les pilotes purent voir les traces de piqûres qui parcouraient ses bras.

Après quelques secondes, les doigts de l'Américain se mirent à parcourir le visage de Treize. Alors qu'il caressait les lèvres de ce dernier, une larme coula le long de sa joue et un sourire illumina son visage. Il se retourna vers Quatre qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine immobilité, lui prit la main avant de tracer sur sa paume le nom de Trowa. Un même sourire s'éttira sur les lèvres du blond.

Treize sortit Duo de la cage pour le prendre dans ses bras et Trowa en fit de même pour Quatre. Heero leur expliqua que cette situation ne durerait pas et ils réussirent à le faire comprendre aux rescapés. Ils sortirent ensuite de la base pour retourner à la planque.

Allors que les rescapés étaient pelotonés dans les bras des deux châtains, Heero détourna un instant son regard vers Wufeï, lui souriant comme jamais. En son fort interieur il commençait à entrevoir le bonheur qui lui serait enfin accordé.

/-

Ils ne leur avaient fallu que deux semaines pour récupérer l'usage de leur sens, du moins en partie. Duo n'arrivait toujours pas à parler ce qui était le sujet de bien des moqueries, tandis que Quatre mit plus de temps à recouvrer la vue. Ils réussirent à expliquer que J ne leur avait rien fait en attendant d'avoir un réel projet à tester sur eux, les piqûres avaient juste eu pour but de les rendre inoffensifs, mais ils ne voulaient plus y penser, la mort de savant fou n'étant regrettée par personne.

L'été tirait à sa fin et pour profiter des derniers jours de chaleur et de paix avant de reprendre les combats, des chaises longues avaient été disposées sur la pelouse. Duo blottit dans les bras de Treize triturait l'anneaux d'or accroché à sa chaîne avec sa croix. Treize le lui avait offert il y avait quelques jours à peine et il ne pouvait se lasser de le regarder, de le toucher. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour ses amis. Tout à côté d'eux, Trowa somnolait la tête posée sur les genoux de Quatre, celui-ci caressait les cheveux châtains du Français.

Wufeï posa un plateau avec les boissons « commandées ». Duo se retourna vers le Chinois, tout comme les autres pilotes. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers la silhouette de Heero qui, raide comme un piquet, s'approchait d'eux. Les lèvres pincées il les regarda un par un de la même manière que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à parler. Une fois sûr d'avoir leur attention il prit soudainement la main de Wufeï dans la sienne et, rouge pivoine posa un baiser brutal sur sa joue.

Duo éclata de rire devant cette déclaration des plus officielles et qui avait du demander beaucoup de réflexion, de courage et de self-control au soldat parfait. Heero avait enfin montré non pas l'une de ses faiblesses, mais une nouvelle force.

Les rires de tous les pilotes raisonnèrent dans le jardin, même Heero encore gêné se joignit à eux. La guerre une fois finie, rien ne les empêcherait plus jamais d'être heureux… du moins on peut l'espérer.

* * *

_Voilà c'est la fin de cette fic. Si vous en voulez d'autre tapez sur 1, si il vaut mieux que j'arrête d'écrire tapez sur 2. S'il vous plaît envoyez moi plein de 1... surtout que j'ai commencé une suite à cette fic alors si vous la voulez y a intérêt à y avoir des 1 et plein de reviews. lol. _

_Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 6._

_Raziel_ : En fait je m'étais mal exprimée. Désolé. Je voulais que c'était le dernier chapitre de Sacrifice, mais que j'allais faire une suite à cette fic. Un Sacrifice 2, si tu veux. J'ai pas encore choisit le titre et je suis en train de l'écrire. Je l'aurais surement finie en juin. Voilà j'espère que c'est plus clair. Sinon, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue par le dernier chapitre. Merci beuacoup pour la review. Au fait, j'aime bien ton surnom, tu aimes Angel Sanctuary?

_Aya_ : T'inquiète je plaisantais pour Duo et réléna. C'est vrai que ça fait super cliché de mettre tous les mecs ensemble mais c'était plus pratique, je suis un peu fainéante sur les bords. Merci pour les encouragements ça fait super plaisir. Merci. Bisous.


End file.
